Watermark
by Y St. Ace
Summary: Hektor27 has reposted Watermark without my permission.  I'm talking to  about it, but thanks to all who alerted me! I appreciate it.
1. Princesses Don't

Chapter 1 – Princesses Don't…

To Vicena, Queen of Herena from Vivi, Princess of Alabasta

Thank you for your lovely letter – 

Vivi balled the paper up and tossed it across the room. She missed the wastebasket – again. Carue clucked at her side, voicing his concern at her unusual behavior. She sighed and ruffled his feathers a bit. "I can't seem to get these thank you notes right." 

She wanted to pace.

But princesses don't pace, she thought. Princesses don't curse and princesses don't scream in frustration and tip their desk over onto the floor. I am a princess, so I will not do a single one of those things – no matter how better I would feel afterwards.

She bit her lip and picked up the pen. If she wasn't writing the letters, she would have to start planning her tour of the kingdom.

Terracotta knocked on her door; it was quite a distinctive knock – more than a rapping, less than a pounding, and it implied that the knockee was just about ready to open the door anyway.

"Come in," Vivi called out.

The woman burst in. "Let's go," she boomed. "It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining and we have company!"

"I should finish this letter first."

Terracotta's eagle eyes had already seen the crumpled balls surrounding the wastebasket. She knew that the letter wouldn't get done this evening, or even this week, at the rate Vivi was going.

"Too bad." Terracotta had her firmly by the arm and was already pulling her out the door. "We'll tell the royal so and so's that our delivery seagulls contracted a case of the trots or something." 

Vivi convinced Terracotta that she could walk on her own and she obediently followed to the Main Hall. Carue was at her heels. She lined the formal greetings up in her head. _How do you do? Thank you for visiting our country, Sir or Madam (as the case may be). We appreciate you taking time to visit and - _

"I've got her!" Terracotta announced, as they came down the massive staircase.

"Vivi, look who's here," her father said.

"Leader?" He seemed to be as surprised to see her as she was to see him. Her eyes narrowed and she spun around haughtily. She dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Carue obediently followed in her wake.

"Vivi! Wait!" Kohza muttered an oath and took after the fleeing princess.

The king and his men watched them dash up the stairs, around the corner and out of sight. "Running? That isn't like Vivi," Cobra observed.

"I had assumed she would greet him with a right hook," Chaka said.

"It was always her best," Pell added.

"This is all much too 'adult' for my liking," Igaram muttered.

"Are you saying you preferred it when they said hello to each other by having an impromptu wrestling match on the floor?" Cobra asked mildly. "Is that what you would have liked to seen?

"Your Ma-ma-ma-" Igaram choked on his outrage. "Your Majesty! Don't say that!" 

Terracotta shook her head as angry cries echoed through the marble halls.


	2. Unfinished Business

Chapter 2 – Unfinished Business

"Vivi, I'm not chasing you!"

"Good!" she cried back, "Don't!"

Kohza pushed himself a little more, ignoring the sharp stabs of invisible protest. The cloak of her dress trailed behind her and he clutched at it, pulling her back sharply.

Vivi undid the clasp and tried to slip away, but he was quicker and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around, bringing them face to face. "Why are you running?"

"Let go," Vivi ordered.

The coldness in her voice was worse than any slap. Kohza did as she said and her arm dropped to her side.

He pushed his hair back off his forehead and began again. "I wanted to say - "

"I don't think I care what you want to say." A glacier couldn't have been more frigid. "I have work to do, Kohza. Please make an appointment through the Secretary of the Palace if you wish to speak with me." 

"The secretary?" The last time he'd seen Vivi, she'd been at the side of his stretcher and close to tears, worrying if he would be okay. What had happened in the past three months?

Vivi's icy voice cracked. "Yes. The secretary – that's for people who don't bother to warn me that they plan on visiting – especially for people whom I haven't heard from for months! I had to learn about your progress from Uncle Toto!" 

She clamped her mouth shut, but it was too late; she had given herself away. Kohza's voice rose another decibel. "You were checking up on me through my _father_?"

"What was I supposed to do?" she snapped angrily.

"Ask me. My mouth is working just fine!"

"I know. What a pity." She turned on her heels and stalked off. Kohza had too much pride to follow.

Carue looked from Vivi to Kohza and back to Vivi again. 

"Go on," Kohza grumbled. "And take this with you." He passed Vivi's cloak to the Spot-bill. Carue took it in his bill and followed his mistress further into the palace.

Whatever her problem was, it didn't concern him. His business was in the marketplaces, tents, and backrooms of Aluburna, not in the Great Hall.

_Then why'd you run after Vivi?_ a voice asked.

He went back the way he came, down the stairs, and to the Great Hall. It was empty now. 

He'd leave and find a seat at the first café he came across. He would drink coffee and listen to the old men arguing about philosophy and watch the women barter over the price of melons, just to reaffirm that real life wasn't conducted in palaces and estates. 

He could hear the merchants hawking their wares from here and see the street through the arch –

Which was flanked by Pell and Chaka.

"That is not wise." Chaka had him firmly by the arm. Kohza glared up at the taller man. He didn't struggle, knowing he'd end up looking the fool if he did. 

"What isn't?" Kohza asked impatiently.

"You shouldn't go outside without an escort." Chaka kept his voice low so that their conversation would not echo around the Great Hall. He had never considered spies before, leaving that up to Igaram, but finding the royal army tainted with agents had changed his attitude.

"I can take care of myself. If you think I – "

Pell swept in from the side, his white and black robes floating around him. "That is not it, my friend," he said softly. "The country is rebuilding and the recovery goes on at a swift pace. But still it has only been three months, and we cannot be sure that all the faces in the crowds are friendly ones."

Kohza's eyes narrowed with anger but he nodded reluctantly. There was no point in denying the truth. He wondered what else they already knew.

Igaram got in on the muscle act. He stood close and Kohza found himself boxed in on three sides. "The Marines assure us that all of the Baroque Works agents were captured, but we can't be sure."

Kohza was caught off guard. "Baroque Works?" 

Igaram continued. "There's been confirmation that there are remnants in the country and rumors that they are going to stage another attack. We believe that they want revenge against important players in their downfall."

"You are in danger," Pell murmured. Concern from a man raised from the dead; that had to be respected, but it was all Kohza could do not to laugh in his face. They had no idea.

"You were safe in Yuba, but as soon as you entered the city, you became a target," Chaka said.

"You might have told me," said Kohza with restrained outrage.

"What good would it have done? There was no reason to bother you while you recovered in your town." And had we warned you, you would have raced here as fast as you could, which is exactly what we didn't want, Chaka thought,.

Igaram shook his head. "It's too late to worry about it now. We have a room made up for you."

"I'm staying with friends," Kohza said.

The friends who had called him Leader; Igaram saw them in the streets sometimes. Their faces had thinned and their bodies were lean and long from years of working in the arid sun, but he recognized them still from the thousands of hours they had played together with Vivi.

They had not yet gone home and that worried Igaram.

"Give us their details and we'll get them a message." Kohza looked like he would protest, but Igaram cut him off. "If they are friends, they will understand. The king mentioned that he would like to speak to you later. He'll be expecting you at dinner."

There wasn't much choice. Kohza looked up at the three men, gritted his teeth, and said, "It sounds wonderful."

Igaram slapped him on the back and Kohza's eyes teared from the pain. Thankfully, the others did not notice. "Let's find Terracotta and get you to your room then!"

Kohza glanced over his shoulder. Chaka and Pell were again standing at the archway that led outside. He gave up on his plans to bolt and followed Igaram into the palace.

"How did your talk with Vivi go?" Igaram asked with feigned nonchalance.

A smile tugged at Kohza's lips. "You thought I was leaving because it went well?"

Igaram shrugged, as if to say it was normal to him. "You'll have to excuse her. She's been away for such a long time. She's not used to it all."

"What do you mean?"

Igaram ticked off his fingers, one by one. "Staying in one place, having her own room, not having to worry about the next time she'll eat or have a bath." _Or whether she's been found out or if her friends are dead or if she'll ever see tomorrow…_

"'Tranquility is a stone in the shoe of a man of action,'" Kohza said.

"Gilran," Igaram said. "I didn't think young people read his work anymore."

"I don't wear glasses for fashion, Igaram."

Yes, you always were a serious boy, the captain of the guard thought. "How's Toto?"

"The old man's fine. He's supervising the rebuilding – which is what I should be doing."

"But first you were going to visit your friends, correct?"

"Of course."

"Feel free to go whenever you want. Chaka will escort you personally."

Kohza couldn't have members of the royal army following him around. "It's been a long day. Maybe I'll take a short rest before dinner."

They found Igaram's wife and she quickly organized the maids to prepare him a room. When the women left, Kohza lay on the bed. It had been a hard day's ride and he didn't want to admit how much it was hurting now.

He gazed at his gorgeously appointed prison cell. The rugs were finely woven and the view out the window was of the gardens below. Even the ceiling was a work of art. Thousands upon thousands of pieces of brightly colored tiles were put together to make a tapestry of vivid colors.

And if a few were missing in the grand scheme of things, who would know? The picture was still the same.

The frown line in his forehead creased the scar that cut across his face. He'd found Pell at his side as soon as he'd entered the main square. He'd been swept towards the palace, his horse taken from him, and ushered into the Great Hall before he'd had a chance to refuse.

He rubbed his face and covered his eyes. He hadn't wanted it to be like this. He'd wanted to have his apologies all lined up in his head. 

But they'd forgiven him without him asking and he couldn't accept that. 

He chuckled bitterly. It was all too little, too late.


	3. Indelible Marks

Chapter 3 - Indelible Marks

Vivi forced herself to concentrate on the work at hand, but her mind drifted back to Kohza. Friends didn't act like she had. She'd have to apologize when she saw him again even he didn't deserve it. But why hadn't he answered at least one of her letters? She'd been so worried about him – until she remembered a conversation she'd once had.

[_Take a chill pill, Vivi! You can't carry it all on your shoulders! They can do it. I believe in them!_]

Well, he wasn't too worse for wear if he had the energy to get into a fight with her. She smiled. Fight? Not much of a fight at all; she didn't even have a bruise to show for it.

Terracotta's distinctive knock rattled the door on its hinges.

"Come in," Vivi said.

"It's almost time for the dinner – you'll want to get ready soon so you can socialize. We have three visiting mayors, the head of a trading company and the usual hoi polloi, so I would wear something nice, but not formal. Half an hour – dining room. If you need assistance, call one of the maids, dear. I'll be in the kitchen." Terracotta bustled back out.

Vivi went to her wardrobe and threw the doors open wide. She viewed the countless dresses, skirts, and robes. She wavered on what to wear; she wanted to make a good impression.

And for a second, she rebelled and wished she could wear a T-shirt and pair of shorts.

__

[You can borrow anything you want. I have plenty of clothes, more than enough for the both of us.

As you'll find out when it's your turn to do laundry.

Shut up, Usopp.]

Carue, always quick to sense her mood, nosed past her and pulled on the sleeve of one of the dresses. "Aren't ducks color-blind?" she teased, ruffling the feathers on his neck. She took the hanger out and viewed his choice critically. "You have excellent taste, Carue. This is the one."

As Vivi slipped out of her skirt, she came to a decision. She would undertake her plans for the tour of the kingdom tomorrow. Her father had been hinting for the past couple of weeks that they should begin it soon, but she'd been putting it off. There had been very good reasons – all those thank you notes for example.

She remembered one in particular. It was sitting in a drawer in her desk. The card from Drum Island, addressed to her and signed by Acting Mayor Doldon, had brought her to tears the first time she'd read it. It hadn't been what he'd written; he'd been very discrete and kept the contents to congratulations and pleasantries. Her tears had sprung from her memories of the icy kingdom and her adventures there and the friends she had been with at the time.

Vivi sighed. She was devoted to her kingdom, but right now she resented it for having such a hold on her heart that she could not reconcile her love of it and her love of her friends. Why couldn't they both have a place in her life?

She stood in front of the full length mirror and studied her appearance. The red dress was conservative by Alabasta's standards, with its high neck and cap sleeves. The long full skirt billowed away from her legs, barely brushing her skin. The length meant that she could wear comfortable slippers instead of heels this evening. 

Terracotta said that she looked more like a princess with her hair down. Vivi pulled her pony tail holder out of her hair and begin combing it. The starkness of her left arm surprised her. It was washed clean now, but something remained.

Vivi chastised herself for her melancholy thoughts. She picked up her shawl and threw it around her shoulders rakishly. Her reflection lifted one eyebrow and put on a saucy pout, which changed to an unladylike guffaw.

It reminded her of the time she and Nami had been really bored and they'd decided to play dress-up with Nami's extensive wardrobe. They'd wasted an entire morning, acting like children…

Her reflection's grin faded.

Vivi hoped that desert solitude and a few weeks of travel would clear her mind.

She made her way down to the dining room and reveled in the sight of the setting sun. It cast flames on the polished marble walls. The air was dry and at a temperature where she couldn't even feel that she was moving. It was like she was walking through a dream. The fringe of her shawl brushed her elbows like fingers while the scents of spiced meats, roasted vegetables, and fragrant rice filled the air.

[_Nami, Vivi, I have a special dinner for you. Please allow me, Nami. My goodness, I've forgotten something. It totally slipped my mind. Could you beautiful ladies excuse me just one moment? HEY YOU STUPID S.O.B.s! SOUP'S ON! Vivi, would you like some wine this evening?_]

The dining room was already full. She had forgotten how long it took to walk from one section of the palace to another. 

Vivi wended her way through the crowd, oblivious of the admiring glances that followed. She made small talk with the people she knew and introduced herself to those she didn't. She hoped that she wouldn't make a mistake; these men and women represented all parts of her country and she wanted them to have a good opinion of her so that they would take it back to their people. She wanted all the people of Alabasta to think well of her.

She was jostled from behind and felt the hem of her dress rip. "Excuse me. I'm sorry," she said politely and turned around. Her smile remained, but her heart started leaping against her chest. The inflection of her voice dropped another ten degrees. "I didn't know you would be dining with us this evening."

Kohza grimaced. "Me either."


	4. Social Graces

Chapter 4 - Social Graces  
  
Kohza was painfully aware of the large rip he had just made in Vivi's dress - a dress that was probably worth more than he was.  
  
"Is that a new jacket?" she asked politely, willing her heart to stop pounding against her chest.  
  
He looked down at the long black coat he was wearing, which had been laid out in place of his own dusty, frayed garments. The gold braid and epaulet were too military for him; he wasn't a soldier and he didn't want to look like one.  
  
"I found it laying next to my bed when I woke up. I don't think my traveling clothes were welcome at dinner tonight."  
  
Vivi didn't hide her surprise very well. "You're staying here in the palace?"  
  
"Yes," he said shortly. He was immediately reminded of his purpose and how he was wasting time by being here.  
  
"For how long?" she asked. He seemed distracted to her, like she was the last person he wanted to see.  
  
"I'm not sure. I hadn't planned on staying here at all."  
  
Vivi bit her lip. Of course. He hadn't come to the city to see her after all. "If you'll excuse me, I have to have someone fix this tear," she murmured. Anything so that she could get away before he realized how hurt she was. It would be too embarrassing.  
  
"Certainly. Don't let me keep you," he said, gesturing for her to be on her way. Maybe if she left, he'd regain his ability to think.  
  
Vivi quickly disappeared into the crowd and Kohza breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sir?" A servant held out a tray filled with glasses of wine.  
  
Kohza took one gratefully. The glass gave him something to do with his hands. He looked for a quiet corner to hide in until dinner was ready.  
  
====================  
  
A thousand and one questions raced through her mind as Vivi flagged down a harried maid. The staff was prepared for emergencies of this sort; the maid had Vivi's dress pinned and looking as good as new in a few moments. Vivi didn't return directly to the dining room, though. In the time it took for her dress to be repaired, she had decided on which question needed to be answered most and Vivi knew exactly where to go for it.  
  
The efficient service outside in the main room gave no hint of the chaos going on the kitchen. It was ready for war; an army of chefs was lined up to feed the guests. Serving men and women hustled through the great swinging doors, carrying huge platters. It took Vivi a few minutes to find who she was looking for.  
  
"Terracotta, may I speak to you for a moment?" Vivi raised her voice to be heard over the clang of pots and pants.  
  
"What?" Terracotta shouted, waving away clouds of steam.  
  
Crockery crashed somewhere in the labyrinth of the kitchen. "Why is Kohza here? Kohza was not a guest yesterday!"  
  
Terracotta grabbed the arm of one of the servants. "The Councilwoman from Ghezu wants her steak rare." She turned back to Vivi. "Your father invited him this afternoon."  
  
"You could have warned me," Vivi said.  
  
"It slipped my mind," Terracotta replied. "I have to supervise the first course, Vivi dear, so if you'll excuse me."  
  
"The seating list says that we'll be sitting right next to each other!"  
  
"That was His Majesty's decision. He thought that since you two haven't seen each other in months and - hey, you can't take that out there without the garnish!" Terracotta dove after another servant and dragged him back into the kitchen, then pushed the princess out the door, crying, "Vivi, go mingle!"  
  
She did as she was told, and threw herself into talking with the guests. Many of them were overjoyed to engaged in conversation with the princess and Vivi noticed this. The other guests didn't act like the last thing they wanted to do was talk to her. So what was wrong with Kohza? she wondered, as she was introduced to a spice exporter from the west side of the kingdom.  
  
He looked pale tonight, she thought as she met another guest. H looked just as he had when they had taken him away in the stretcher - the last words he had spoken to her were that she was "still the same - always the worrier."  
  
He didn't seem like he should be up and around already; certainly not at a party, after having come all the way from Yuba.  
  
So why was he in the palace? What was he even doing in the city in the first place?  
  
Vivi made a decision. She hadn't been in a frontier agent for nothing.  
  
=============  
  
He had found a nook in the corner, between two potted palms where he could drink his wine in peace and quiet. He couldn't focus on coming up with a plan to get out of the palace; his traitorous mind kept reviewing his meeting with Vivi and replaying how it should have gone.  
  
Hello, Kohza, how are you? Fine, Vivi. And yourself? Excellent. How are you bullet wounds doing - the ones you received while trying to take over my home with your little rebel friends?  
  
He wished everyone would stop pretending that the past two years had never happened.  
  
"It's Kohza, isn't it?"  
  
A little round man wearing an outrageous turban was peering up at him. Kohza sized up the invader of his shadowy corner. "Yes," he said curtly. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm the Mayor of Nanohana! May I shake your hand?" The man didn't wait for permission. He pumped Kohza's arm up and down, almost wrenching it from the socket. The mayor barely stopped for breath before machine-gunning on with his gratitude.  
  
"I never got to thank you! What with the rebellion and the rain and all! Then I'd heard you were in Yuba, but who knows when I was going to make it up that way? The missus did like to gamble in that casino north of there, but I heard it's all gone." Kohza began to answer, but was cut off again. "Something about the structural integrity of the building? Anyway, I wanted to say that I speak for all the people of the city when I say that we can't thank you enough for what you and your friends did for our town."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kohza stammered.  
  
The mayor beamed. "Don't be modest! You personally came to my town to rescue my people from those pirates. I saw how you stood up to them, face to face."  
  
We thought they were the royal army.  
  
"And then you left some of your followers behind to help with the evacuation and to take the wounded to Katorea for treatment."  
  
It was a strategic ploy. They were going to come to the capital later; the idea was that the army would have been overwhelmed by the fresh reinforcements.  
  
Kohza realized the man had stopped talking. He was supposed to reply, but leading off with 'Are you stupid?' wasn't tactful. "There's no need to thank me. We were only doing what we thought was right."  
  
And that was the cold truth.  
  
The mayor's voice wavered with emotions. "Even in such difficult times, you came to help. You don't understand what that means to me - to the people. We'll always be grateful to you and if you ever need anything, please come to me first. I'll do anything I can."  
  
The Mayor of Nanohana bowed deeply then backed away into the crowd.  
  
Kohza stared at the wineglass in his hand for a few moments, then he tipped it back, drinking steadily until it was drained. He wiped away the rivulets at the corner of mouth and reentered the throng of people. His eyes found another waiter with another tray of wine and he replaced his empty glass with a full one.  
  
This was going to be a long evening.  
  
===================  
  
From his raised dais, Cobra could observe the entire party. The guests had all already paid their respects to him, and were now greeting old friends and making new ones. The evening would be free from politics, and he was thankful for that. The men and women gathered weren't here to press causes, argue for better this or that for their homes, or settle disputes. They were here because they believed in their country.  
  
The word in the neighboring kingdoms was that Alabasta was the land of miracles; where rain poured after years of drought, where the people threw down their weapons at the voice of a princess, where forgiveness reached every soldier and rebel.  
  
Cobra watched as Kohza was drawn into conversation with a councilwoman from a small town in the west.  
  
They'd called him a leader when he was a child and he commanded an army even then. Always so serious, always sure of what he wanted, always sure of himself - hadn't he attacked bandits armed with a stick? And hadn't he won?  
  
Kohza disengaged himself from the councilwoman but was now drawn reluctantly into conversation with another delegate. Cobra reflected that the boy would never be able to escape his ability to draw people to him. It was part of what made him a 'Leader.' The ability to sway the masses was something few men or women possessed, but that was less rare than the ability to hold those same people to a course of action fraught with danger and containing little chance of reward. Kohza had done that.  
  
It was more than charisma. Anyone who spent time with Kohza knew that he would fight as hard for those around him as he would for any of his dreams.  
  
The palace seneschal plucked at the king's elbow, bringing him out of his reverie. "Dinner will be announced in a moment, sire."  
  
"Any word from the World Headquarters?"  
  
"No, sire."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Cobra doubted there ever would be. The Marines had taken custody of Crocodile and the last anyone had heard, the former Seven Armed Sea was in the hands of the world government justice system. Requests for Crocodile's extradition to Alabasta were being ignored.  
  
Perhaps it was best this way. If Crocodile were to return for a trial, the country would have to face the fact that what had occurred was not a fantastical monster-driven nightmare. It had been a dark and evil night of the soul - a time that had found many men wanting.  
  
He caught his breath. It can't be, he thought wildly.  
  
As the unexpected guest made his way to the dais, Cobra realized with dread that the monster's work might still be going on... 


	5. Alighting

I don't own One Piece, that's Eiichiro Oda, but the way the words go together, that's all mine

=======================

Chapter 5 – Alighting

The seneschal announced that dinner would be served and the guests were guided to their places by servants.

Vivi found her father in the crowd and walked with him towards the table.. "I was wondering about the place settings this evening…" She let the subtle accusation hang in the air.

"Do you mean the newest change?" Her father asked. "I hope you don't mind being moved down a space, but there is someone who just arrived and I would like to speak to him."

Vivi began to ask what he meant by the newest change, but stopped short when she saw Kohza. He was already standing behind his chair. 

"Did you have a pleasant rest this afternoon?" Cobra asked.

"Yes," Kohza said shortly, reminded yet again that he had wasted the afternoon and was now wasting the evening as well. He glanced at Vivi and did not mention her dress. 

Vivi reflected that the fullness of her skirt was keeping Kohza at arm's length. Perhaps it was a good place for him to be this evening - in all ways the phrase implied. 

A guest walked swiftly towards the head of the table. He nodded at the king as he approached, but it was Vivi he addressed.

"Princess Vivi, it's been too long." The bronzed, weathered man took Vivi's hand to his lips. "I apologize for having yet to welcome you on your return to the kingdom."

"Ah, thank you," she said, still not quite sure who the gentleman was. The older man's speech held the trace of an accent, emphasizing his unusual appearance. His steel gray hair was long and braided with leather and his robes were decorated with intricate flowing patterns, much different from the simple, geometric designs favored in the south of the kingdom.

Her father saw her confusion and saved her from possible embarrassment. "Vivi, you remember Chief Urgano, don't you?"

A smile lit up Vivi's face, and she embraced the chief. "Silly! Why were you so formal?" she admonished, as she pulled away.

Urgano laughed heartily. "Because you are my princess! One does not treat royalty with too much familiarity. Isn't that so…I'm sorry, but I did not catch the name of the gentleman on your right…" 

Vivi didn't disregard the polite reminder that she had not introduced Kohza and the chief, so she stepped back, allowing them to get a look at each other. "Chief Urgano, this is Kohza from Yuba. Chief Urgano is from the mountain tribes of the north."

"A pleasure," Urgano said, bowing slightly. The chief's words were polite, but the look in his eyes gave off the distinct impression that Kohza had done something to offend the man. That was odd; Vivi reflected impishly. Her childhood friend usually had to have at least five minutes with someone before they were offended.

"Perhaps we should …" Cobra gestured to their chairs. The other guests were waiting for the king to take his place before sitting down and servants were hovering on the edge of the room.

"I've heard many rumors of your adventures, princess," Urgano began, as the first course was placed in front of them "but I find them too fantastical to be believed. What is this about a hiking bears I hear?"

Dinner began and Vivi found herself spilling adventure after adventure to the man. Urgano made it very easy for her; his questions were mostly about setting and not characters. She easily worked around the sticky problem of incriminating herself and her friends by merely referring to them as her 'companions.'

Every once in awhile, she would glance at Kohza. He was not paying attention to anyone and a frown permanently creased his brow, like he was doing a particularly hard sum in his head. Vivi noticed the frown deepen as another dish was placed in front of him. He dipped his spoon into the soup and watched it drip, drip, drip back into the bowl. "How many more courses are there?" he muttered.

"A few," she said shortly. He looked up quickly, not realizing she had been listening. "If you don't like it, you can send it back."

Urgano laughed and drew her attention back to him. "What's this? Soup already? Princess Vivi, you have distracted me from this wonderful meal, but I cannot be angry with you. You're too entertaining. We will have to sit down some long lazy afternoon, Princess Vivi, and while I sip iced drinks, you can enchant me with more of your adventures." 

"Chief Urgano, won't _you_ tell a story?" a man across the table asked. "I heard your people are famous for them."

"The chief hasn't yet tasted his food," Vivi reminded the other guest politely. 

Urgano waved Vivi's excuse away and said, "It is no bother. A short one will whet the appetite and make this wonderful dinner even more enjoyable. I will tell you why my people are famous for our stories." 

The chief waited until everyone had been served the new course of soup, then began. It was hardly an unknown story. She had heard it from her childhood and on; once a king went mad when he found his queen with another man. He killed her but he wasn't satisfied with only her blood on his hands. Each morning he had his guards bring him a beautiful maiden, each afternoon he would wed her, and then each night, he would kill her in their bridal chambers. 

Supposedly, the northern tribes, because of their remoteness had not heard of the king's insanity. One of the tribeswomen brought her goats to market and had the misfortune of being seen. She was taken to the palace, the marriage was performed and she was taken to the bridal chambers. But through her own cleverness, she managed to keep the king from killing her. Every night she told a story, leaving off at the climax when she reached midnight. 

Her ruse continued until the king finally realized that he loved his new bride – not only for her beauty, but for her bravery and her cleverness.

"Now you will find no better story-tellers than in my tribe. The young women are taught to make spells with stories, to entertain guests with fables, myths, and legends, and to remember that words can save lives."

Urgano smiled and the story was over.

Vivi blinked. Her spoon hovered over her cold soup. Kohza and the other guests within earshot of the chief were now shaking their heads, as if waking from a dream. Only her father's eyes were clear; he hadn't succumbed to the power of the story.

"And perhaps the men learn a little of this magic as well," Cobra said with good humor. "Really, Chief Urgano, need you tell a story that paints the king as the villain?" 

"It's the shortest one I know, sire." Urgano looked at Vivi. "You should ask your daughter to tell one. You studied with one of our people, yes?"

Cobra smiled and answered for his daughter. "That's right. I wanted her to know something of her mother's heritage."

"I was never very good at it," Vivi replied, blushing.

"Excellent yarn-spinner, horrible liar," Urgano pronounced. "I'm sure any man listening to your stories would be enthralled, just like a siren song's – isn't that right, young man?"

Kohza was surprised to be addressed by the chief and said what was on his mind, instead of what was gracious. "I'm not here to listen to stories, sir."

Urgano, who was not drinking wine, raised his coffee cup to his lips. "Can I give you a piece of advice – Kohza, was it?" 

"Certainly, sir."

Urgano took a long sip, swallowed, and looked Kohza straight in the eyes. "Cultivate a sense of humor. Sooner rather than later."

A guest tittered behind her fan. Vivi saw the impolite retort forming on Kohza's lips and killed it with a sharp look. 

"Ah, look, the next course," Urgano observed and the dinner continued.

======================

"It's hot."

"You've said that a dozen times since we've arrived."

"Have I said, 'It's scorching hot?' Or 'It's hella hot?'" He looked around the crowded streets. It was dark but the town was full of activity since the cool hours of evening were more pleasant to conduct business. "I don't know how they can stand it under all those robes."

"Get ready to find out. We should dress like the natives; we don't want to attract any undue attention to ourselves."

He stifled a smile; that was an impossibility considering his companion. "Do we have enough money after paying our fare?"

"We'll make due." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "And where should we go after that? Alubana?"

He shrugged. "Where else do you think?" 

"I'll find the clothes; you find a ride."

While his companion strode off towards the market, he paused, uncertain of which direction to go.

He realized he was now uncertain of their goal as well. It had been an impossible dream in the beginning but here they were. The closer they came to reaching the end, the more trepidation he felt.

Still, what choice did they have?


	6. The Heart of the Matter

I don't own One Piece, that's Eiichiro Oda, but the way the words go together; that's all mine.

=============

Chapter 6 – The Heart of the Matter

The party had been a success, but Cobra's mind had been awhirl since seeing Chief Urgano. The business that brought the old man out of the mountains was grave and Cobra already feared what it might be. He had Igaram attend him; a meeting of this importance needed at least two heads.

Cobra felt a twinge of guilt. Perhaps he should call Vivi as well? He decided against it. No, she needed time to herself and to sort out her home, which had become a bit of a stranger in the years she had been absent. It was better not to compound her worries right now. He and Igaram were capable enough to deal with this.

Igaram and the king entered the guest quarters of Chief Urgano. There was always a room made up for members of the northern nomads in the palace, one that had an abundance of pillows on the floor, for the nomads would not conduct business in a chair. They were people of the land and felt that to hover above the ground while discussing important matters insulted the earth that they believed all men came from. 

Urgano was already sitting on the floor of his room and beckoned for the king and Igaram to join him on the floor.

"Shall I call for refreshments? The coffee in the capital is by far the best in the kingdom," Cobra asked.

"I'm sure it is, sire, but that is not why I am here," Urgano began bluntly. "The mouth of the river is safe, but the other water may not be."

==================

Kohza hated the design of the palace. There were too many open archways, too many long hallways, and not enough places to conceal himself as he made his way to the stables where his horse, Tempest, was held. 

If he could get that far, then past the gate, he could melt into the city. A sense of urgency drove him; he had to find out what the message was about. That damnable dinner had taken too much time of his time.

He froze as a lithe figure stepped out of the shadow of a doorway and came towards him. The figure was immediately followed by an unmistakable duck.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Vivi asked, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb anyone who had the good sense to be in their rooms at this time of night. "Well? Do I?"

He weighed his options. He could get her out of the way by force or he could try and talk his way out of it. He chose the later, knowing that Vivi would put up a fuss – and suspecting that in his condition he would be no match for her.

"I couldn't sleep," he began.

She lifted her chin indignantly. "Please. Don't insult me. You've been in Yuba for weeks, without a word to me -"

Her nagging incensed him. "You haven't let me forget – "

"Did I sound like I was finished?" Vivi was angry but she kept her voice controlled and quiet. "Then you show up in the capital, completely out of the blue. I want to know what you're up to, Leader." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger to drive her point home.

"Don't do that," he snapped. He grabbed at her wrist but her left hand snaked in and poked him again.

He stumbled forward, gripping her shoulders, half to shake her and half to keep from falling to his knees. "Dammit, stop it."

Vivi was startled by Kohza's sudden weakness. "What's the matter? Oh, your – I forgot!" Carue made concerned noise.

She began to 'flutter' as Kohza called it; it was that breathless, concerned demeanor she got whenever she was worried. It had always irritated him and most of the irritation was because he never knew how to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"Just don't poke me anymore," he mumbled, rubbing his chest carefully. The lightning sharp pain was gone, leaving a dull rumble of thunder behind. He could handle that – he'd been doing so for the past few months.

Vivi's concern quickly turned to indignity. "Uncle Toto lied. He said your wounds were healed."

"'Uncle Toto' didn't prod them everyday." He tried to step past her, but she pulled him back. "Vivi, let me go."

"Get any louder, Leader, and the guards will hear you." She smiled wickedly. "And you don't want the guards knowing you left the palace, do you?" 

"This isn't a game," he whispered fiercely. 

"Very few things are," she countered. "Tell me why you're here in Alubana, and I may let you leave without alerting every person in the palace." 

He knew that look well enough. She wasn't bluffing.

Kohza glanced at the moon. The night was half done and he was painfully aware of the passing of time. He was torn as to what to do. What right did he have to place his burden on the shoulders of another?

She sensed his hesitancy. "Please tell me, Kohza."

His mind raced towards a decision. Vivi was a member of the Suna Suna Clan and that conferred priveleges that other people did not have with him. It meant that she was his friend – always. 

That was the deciding factor. He dove straight into the heart of the matter. "The rebellion isn't over."


	7. The Hound and the Hawk

Chapter 7 – The Hound and the Hawk

"We haven't heard of any rumors of the rebels. Just Baroque Works," Vivi said. The organization was still a threat since all of the number pairs were not in Marine custody. Miss All-Sunday was missing and there was no word on Mr. 3, who seemed to have three by three lives. There had been a report about a skirmish between Mr. 2's pirate ship and the Marines, but whether Mr. 2 had been among the captured, killed or wounded was still a mystery. In Vivi's mind, the former vice president was the greatest threat, but her father had insisted that they had nothing to fear from Miss All-Sunday. She had to take him at his word on that; he wouldn't explain why.

Then there were the other officer agent and frontier agent pairs who hadn't come to Alabasta. Though Baroque Works was finished, Vivi believed there might still be enough of a network for someone to take the reins and continue with Crocodile's work. They could make trouble yet.

Kohza looked around. Explanations would be required if Vivi and he were caught alone at night and the only one that would make sense would mean a thrashing from Igaram. He stepped off the side, pulling Vivi into the shadows. "Last night I received a letter from one of my friends. I was supposed to meet him in the city today, but then Igaram kidnapped me – "

"Interfering again," Vivi murmured.

"It's not too late for me to see him, but it has to be alone. I need to meet him without any dogs tracking me or falcons tailing me."

Vivi crossed her arms. "Well, hurry up."

"What?" Her sudden complaisance floored him.

"There's a formal changing of the guard at twelve. Pell and Chaka have to be there. I can show up, pretend like I couldn't sleep, and distract them; enough to give you an hour or so."

"Good plan, sub-leader," he said appreciatively. 

Vivi grinned at the use of the old title, then said, "Do you think you can return within the hour?"

"Return?"

"I said 'distract,' Leader, not postpone indefinitely. And where did you think you would go to tonight?" Her hand flicked towards his chest and he flinched. "You're not ready for an all-night journey to who knows where. Go do what you have to do and come back tonight. Sleep in a real bed and tell me what you've learned tomorrow."

Her tone brooked no argument but she threatened him anyway. "If you don't, you'll have a lot more to worry about than a hound and hawk."

Kohza didn't doubt that.

======================

Visiting Pell and Chaka hadn't originally been part of a devious scheme. The silence of the night had woken her again and she'd wanted to talk with someone, anyone, to drive away her loneliness.

The halls of the palace were hollow with hush, so unlike the Going Merry Go. That ship had been just as active at midnight as at noon. Maybe a pair would be trading places in the crow's nest or someone would feel the urge for midnight snack or Mr. Bushido would be training. In any case, it would slowly become noisier, until Nami, who was a light sleeper, would get irritated and throw open the door to their room to give the offender a tongue-lashing. It would quiet down for a few hours, until it started all over again.

But even when everyone was finally asleep, there was always the sound of waves lapping against the hull.

Pell was at her side as soon as she stepped into the courtyard that led to the barracks. "Princess Vivi, is something wrong?"

With his white robes and pale face, he looked like a misty dream that would disappear at dawn. Her heart clenched and she drove back the anxiety. "No, Pell. You and Chaka have the changing of the guard to go to soon, don't you?"

"It won't take very long," he assured her. "Will you be returning to bed?"

"I think I will enjoy the moon," she replied. "If you two would care to join me afterwards?"

He nodded, accepting her invitation, then took his leave. Every time she was near him, she would find herself staring, not truly believing that he was back for good. A part of her was always fearful that he would slip into shadow again and he would not return.

The large flanking statues from the front of the palace were repeated in a smaller scale in the barracks courtyard. A jackal on one side, a falcon on the other – they were the two ancient symbols of her kingdom; the protector gods of the royal family.

It was not a cold night, but she shivered anyway. The legends of those gods were old and dark. Those legends reminded her of other dark things.

The explosion off shore of Whiskey Peak had burned her eyes.

She'd seen Crocodile run Chaka through again and again.

The blast over Alabasta had shattered her heart.

It made no sense that they were alive; but Alabasta was the country of miracles.

The three of them were sworn to give their lives to protect the kingdom. Why did anyone need to give up a life for anything?

[_You think risking one life is enough?_ _Why don't you try betting our lives on it, Vivi?!_]

Vivi's hands clenched. It might be starting all over again. Another wave of anxiety washed over her, but she gathered her resolve. No matter what Kohza discovered, she would not sit in the palace and twiddle her thumbs. 

She banished her dark thoughts and smiled when she saw the pair walking up the path towards her. She didn't need to understand the hows or whys. They were here with her and that was all that mattered.

"You look cheerful," Chaka said. "Any reason?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I was to have you with me." She didn't hold back, having learnt how precious each moment could be. "Especially when I thought you were lost…"

Chaka nodded. "We could say the same thing."

Of course, she thought. They are not the only ones who have disappeared and returned. 

"It seems we three have nine lives," Pell said.

"That's cats," Chaka said gruffly, not liking the comparison.

Vivi laughed. On impulse, she hooked her arm through Chaka's, He stepped back, surprised at the familiarity of the princess. She laughed again and pulled him closer, then did the same with Pell. They were the two protectors of the kingdom, the two strongest warriors in the land, and she felt safe, secure, and most importantly happy, when she was with them.

"Let's walk and talk about nothing and everything," she declared. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

And she drove away her worries for some time.

===============

[Author Notes: Here's some informational tidbits to show you how much research Oda does. The falcon god of the ancient Egyptians was called Osiris. He was torn to pieces by his brother, Seth, a god who was often associated with crocodiles. He was brought back to life by a spell performed by his sister and wife, Isis. He was customarily portrayed wrapped in white funeral clothes.

The jackal god was called Anubis. He was a subordinate of Osiris and guarded the cities of the dead. He was often depicted weighing the hearts of the souls that came to the underworld to determine if they were worthy of an afterlife or if they would be devoured and fall into oblivion. As you can see, some details are reminiscent of Pell and Chaka, not all.

Closer to home, the story of the Japanese myth, Momotaro, has the hero having a bird, a dog, and a monkey as helpers throughout his adventures to save his kingdom. In some versions of the stories, his companions would sacrifice their lives for his success. And in Japanese mythology, monkeys are known for loving music. Just something to think about. (Momotaro details supplied by Sylphiel – beta reader extraordinaire.]


	8. Sleight of Hand

Chapter 8 – Sleight of Hand

Kohza was asleep, then he was awake. There was no in-between. When he had been a rebel, he couldn't afford to wake up groggy and confused. Old habits died hard.

He dressed slowly; his body was still stiff and sore from yesterday's ride. As he put on his glasses, he considered that one thing was often gotten wrong; things _rarely_ looked better in the morning. At least at night a person could hope it was all a dream.

He had no idea what to do for breakfast, but a rattling at the door indicated that someone already knew he was awake. Terracotta whirled in like a sandstorm, pushing a cart laden with every breakfast food imaginable.

"Good morning!" she boomed. "Breakfast is here."

The sheer quantity overwhelmed him and he spoke before thinking. "No one could ever be that hungry."

"You're welcome," Terracotta said ominously. 

"Be easy on him. Not everyone can eat as much as my…er, other friends." Vivi stood in the doorway, Carue at her side as always. She nodded quickly at Kohza, indicating that no one suspected a thing.

Terracotta laughed. "Good point. Now _those_ boy had appetites!"

"Yeah. Appetites…" Vivi repeated. Then she remembered why she was here. "Kohza, may Carue and I eat with you this morning?"

Kohza hadn't missed the number of place settings on the tray. "I don't think I have a choice."

Vivi began putting dishes on the table near the bed. Carue made himself comfortable by one of the chairs. "It's only a courtesy to ask."

"Only courtesy, of course," Kohza said sardonically. "And if I said no?"

Vivi whirled around, hands on her hips. "You don't want me here?"

"Not if you're going to be an ice princess!"

"'Ice princess?'" Vivi cried with outrage

Terracotta knew when to take her leave. She left the two of them facing off and closed the door behind her.

The latch clicked into place and Vivi grinned. "That'll give us peace for awhile."

Vivi finished setting the table. Kohza's glasses couldn't hide dark circles under his eyes and she wondered if his face looked ashen or if it was only a trick of the thin morning light. She didn't have to wait long for answers. He uttered a quick prayer when he took his seat, then immediately began telling her what he had learned the night before.

"I spoke with the friend. He received a message from people in the south. They have information for me but said it was too important to put in a letter, to important to even contact me directly. We're leaving for Nanohana tonight."

Vivi smiled. "I'll pack my bags."

He had expected a fight on this. "When I said 'we,' I meant my friend and I."

"I can't go?" Vivi asked.

He laughed. "You're the one person who can bring the entire royal army down on me. No, you can't go"

Vivi buttered her toast conscientiously. "They'll still look for you. There are very few places to hide out in the open desert."

"I'm counting on my sub-leader to mislead them," Kohza replied.

"If you're referring to me, you're counting on the wrong person," she said. "I'm coming with you."

"Vivi," he began, but she pointed at him with her butter knife and said, "I haven't been out of the capital since I've returned. This is the perfect opportunity to start my tour of Alabasta."

Kohza tried to play on her compassion. "Do you want to see me be-headed?"

"Father doesn't behead people. He covers them in honey and puts them in front of the flesh-eating ant hills," she said cheerfully. She was rewarded with a smile, but her next question was all business. "How were you getting out of Alubana?"

Kohza knew when to give up – or appear to. "First I have to get my horse out of the stable."

"That big black one? I've seen it. Pell's eagle eyes will spot you a mile away. You should think of a different way."

"I'm not leaving Temp." Tempest had been with him through the past two years and there were many skirmishes that Kohza might not have left alive had it not been for the speed, the strength and endurance of his horse. Kohza gestured at the spot bill duck. "Would you leave Carue behind?"

Carue returned Vivi's gaze with knowing eyes. He was far more intelligent than any horse. She almost said as much, but then she was struck with an idea.

===================

Later that night…

Igaram made one more round of the halls. The news from Urgano had him agitated and he couldn't even think of sleep at the moment.

A guard rushed to his side. "Vivi is missing! Carue isn't anywhere to be found!"

"Did you check Kohza's room?" Igaram asked immediately. He dreaded the answer.

"It's empty and the horse is gone."

"Damn that boy!" Igaram took his frustrations out on an innocent table. A short time later, he, Pell, Chaka, and Cobra were in counsel.

"If they went into the desert, their tracks will be easy to spot. I'll do sweeps around the capital," Pell offered.

"Don't tire yourself out," the king cautioned. "It has only been three months."

Chaka addressed the king. "I'll have the royal guard dispatched throughout the city."

"I'll get on the Dendenmushi and notify the army outposts in other cities – just in case they slip through our dragnet." Igaram counted on it; Vivi had been a BW agent for two years. She'd learned from the best of the worst.

Cobra nodded, content to leave the action to these men. They had many years of experience and he trusted them to find his daughter. That was assuming that she wanted to be found at all. The king smiled to himself, remembering how agitated she'd been at dinner.

Igaram fumed aloud in the hallway as the three men set off to begin their tasks. "But when did those two plan it? Kohza was in the library all day and Vivi went to the ma- ma – market with Terracotta."

Terracotta stepped in front of her husband. "It must have been when they had breakfast this morning."

"What are you doing here?" Igaram cried.

She snorted with disgust. "I sleep less soundly than I did before."

"We'll meet you at the barracks," Pell said quickly. He and Chaka begin moving down the hallway to escape the blast radius of the bomb known as Terracotta.

"You shouldn't walk around in a nightgown! It's disrespectable!" Igaram tried to bundle his wife out of the hall and, more importantly, out of his way. 

""Disrespectable" isn't a word," his wife retorted, refusing to budge.

Igaram watched his subordinates beat a hasty retreat. _Fired! Both of them!_ he thought angrily.

"What's going on? I don't want to have to find out from the papers tomorrow morning that you've gone missing." She frowned darkly.

"But I came back," he protested.

Terracotta shook her finger in her husband's face, narrowly missing his nose. "You came back because you couldn't sully the good name of your family and the centuries of duty it has given to the royal family."

"But, dear, I – "

"Don't 'dear' me. The thought of _me_ certainly didn't stop you from sneaking off in the middle of the night two years ago now, did it?"

"That's not true." Igaram took her hand in both of his. "I was only thinking of you when I left."

She opened her mouth again, but he interrupted her. "And I came back for you, Terracotta. Stopping the rebellion, saving the country – that was so that I would know _you_ would always be safe." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Everything else was peripheral."

"When Chaka told me…the letter Vivi sent…" Her hostility, the shield she held up to save herself, melted. Terracotta rested her head on his shoulder and said quietly, "I wanted to be dead."

"I'm glad you're not. I would have come all that way for nothing," Igaram said, trying to lighten the mood. He was rewarded with a chuckle.

Terracotta pushed away and pointed down the hall. "Go on. They're waiting for you."

"You're the best, dear." Igaram planted a kiss on her forehead and raced after Pell and Chaka. 

===================

It took Pell one hour to find them. They hadn't gotten very far and the tracks of the spot bill duck and the horse were painfully obvious in the moon lit sand. He swooped down in front of the racing animals, driving them back. They tried to make a cut to the left, but he had them blocked there as well. He swiftly changed forms, making a smooth transition from hawk to human and grabbed Carue's reins before he could flee.

"Your father is not pleased, Princess Vi -"

The sacks strapped in the saddles maintained a stony silence.

Pell shook his head. "Igaram's going to have you fricasseed, Carue."

[Author notes: I should have done this ages ago. First off, my eternal gracias to Sylph for beta-reading and general encouragement. Also thanks to all of you who took a chance with this story. It doesn't focus on the main OP crew, so I wasn't sure how many people would even want to read it, but some of you like it! Thanks for your support. I really appreciate it.

I'm getting requests for 'squish-able' moments with Vivi and Kohza. Hold onto your horses, my friends, it's on the books. How about this chapter's Igaram and Terracotta moment instead? (grin) I love Igaram too much.]


	9. Walk In The Moonlight

Chapter 9 – Walk in the Moonlight

"Where to?" asked the caravan leader.

"Nanohana," the man said curtly.

"Walking or riding?"

"Both." 

The caravan leader hesitated. He remembered the army officer who stopped by - looking for a suspicious young man and woman.

"How many?"

"Three. Me and my cousins."

It had been a pair the officer was looking for. The caravan leader pushed the papers at the man and had him make his mark. "We leave in fifteen minutes, Mr..ah," – he read the signed paper – "Toto."

===================

On the way to Nanohana…

The old caravan routes were busy, especially at night when the cold temperature of the desert made the long sedate journey more comfortable. Vivi had quietly procured a camel from the stables for their transportation, insisting that no one would miss 'Eyelash' until it was too late. This time tomorrow he, Vivi, and Eric would be in Nanohana. 

"Would you like some of my water?" Eric asked, beaming up at Vivi. He wasn't paying attention to the road and almost fell. 

Kohza pulled the hood further over his eyes so he wouldn't witness how pathetic his friend had become. 

Eric had joined the rebellion early and been one of Kohza's trusted advisers. He'd fought against bandits in the deserts and ridden at the head of the charge on Alubana. Rebels throughout the country recognized him on sight from his top hat and from his no-nonsense mien.

And now Eric was a complete, blithering idiot.

Kohza had shown up at the decided upon meeting point with Vivi in tow. He'd expected Eric to take up vocal protest about Vivi accompanying them to Nanohana and had counted on his friend immediately seeing the idiocy in allowing a princess to tag along on business that required discretion and care. Instead, Eric had struggled to find a voice to speak with and when he managed to stammer the words out, it had been an embarrassed, enthusiastic welcome.

What was it about royalty that turned fine intelligent men into slavering peons? Kohza wondered darkly. He tried to give his friend some credit though. Some respect for the royal family was still left in Eric. 

It hadn't been beaten out of him like it had been for Kohza. _Literally_ beaten out of him…

Vivi began guiding the camel out of the caravan line. "It's someone else's turn to ride," Vivi declared.

"No, no, Pri" – Eric saw the dark look Kohza gave him – "I mean, Vivi. You should ride the entire way."

"That's not fair to you two." The camel obediently lay in the sand so that Vivi could dismount. She offered the reins to them. "Please."

The camel grunted loudly. Vivi glared at the animal. "When you joined the Spot Bill Duck Brigade you agreed to certain conduct."

The camel grunted again.

"_Any_ rider, Eyelash. Not just me," Vivi said firmly. She looked at them anxiously. "Hurry up and get on before he changes his mind."

"Go on, Eric," Kohza ordered. His friend began to protest, but Vivi was already handing him the reins. 

"And don't make any trouble," she said fiercely as Eric took his seat in the saddle.

The young man was startled. "I would never, ever, make – "

"I didn't mean you," Vivi said quickly. "I know that you would never be trouble."

Eric was relieved. "I would hate for you to think that I – "

"We're being left behind," Kohza said impatiently.

They rejoined the caravan. 

Vivi begin humming to herself, keeping step to the rhythm of the song. She sang the words in her heart.

"You're in a good mood," Kohza observed.

"It's like I can take a full breath again now that I'm out of the palace. I haven't been in one place for so long in a long time." She pulled her hood back and stared at the sky. "Even the moon seems more beautiful out here in the desert."

Kohza wasn't looking at the moon – or where he was going. He stumbled in the treacherous sand.

Vivi had his arm and steadied him. She blurted the questions one after another. "Are you tired? Is it your injuries? Do you need a rest?" 

Eric had seen him stagger. "Kohza, take my place – "

"No!" Kohza forced himself to relax. "I'm fine. I'm not tired."

He grabbed Vivi's hood and pulled it over her head again. "Are you trying to get recognized? Someone might see you like that. Don't make me remind you again."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. 

Kohza looked to the horizon, willing for Nanohana to appear. 

__

Is it your injuries? she had asked. He only wished. 

Damn the moonlight.

====================

A/N: Eric is from OP: Blue. He's one of Kohza's advisers during the rebellion. He usually wears a top hat and coat with tails. The fact that he's a Vivi fanboy is my fiction not Oda's. : )


	10. The Suna Suna Clan Reunites

Chapter 10 – The Suna Suna Clan Reunites

The caravan slowed when dawn broke, making frequent stops as the heat grew more oppressive. Other travelers took advantage of the breaks to sleep, but Vivi, Kohza, and Eric couldn't. They were too busy wondering what news was awaiting them in Nanohana.

Because of the delays, they reached the city in the late afternoon. Vivi was amazed. Nanohana had gone from almost total ruin to booming prosperity in a span of months. The markets were filled with traders from the Grandline and from Ermalu, the city across the river that was slowly returning to its former green self. Eric was from Ermalu and was happy to answer any of Vivi's questions about its recovery.

They finally came to a tavern called Coral Ruddy. Vivi tied Eyelash to the hitching post outside. 

There was a 'closed' sign in the window. "Are we early?" she asked.

"No. Someone will be here." Kohza exchanged a look with Eric. "Someone like Okame's dad."

"He doesn't like us." Eric grinned ruefully. "He thinks we're a bad influence on his daughter."

"Him and every other parent in Alabasta," Kohza muttered.

"Here goes nothing." Eric straightened his hat and rapped loudly.

"Can't you read? It says we're closed!" A young woman threw the door open and glared at them. Recognition dawned and she grinned. "Leader? Eric too! You're early!" She gave them both big hugs. "Come in. Take advantage of the finest lodgings in the area."

Eric and Kohza hung back in the doorway. Okame blew a raspberry at them for their reluctance, then took them both by the hand and pulled them into the cool interior of the tavern. "Scaredy-cats. The parents are visiting relatives; I'm in charge. But you haven't introduced me to your friend yet."

"You've met before," Eric said with a smile.

"You cheered her on a few times. _Against_ me, I might add," Kohza said.

Vivi pulled back the hood of her robe. Okame's mouth open and shut like a fish out of water. "Vivi! What are you – why are – how did – " She laughed out loud, then embraced her childhood friend tightly. "It's so good to see you again, Vivi!" 

Okame stuck out her tongue at Kohza. "And of course I cheered Vivi on – us women have to stick together. The boys would screw everything up if we weren't around. Now shake the sand out of your shoes and take a seat. I'll have the copper bath full in a jiff and – "

Kohza shook his head. "This isn't a social visit. What was so urgent that I had to come to Nanohana?"

"Kebi wouldn't say until everyone was together." She shrugged, but Vivi could see that the other girl was hurt.

"Am I late?" someone called from the back. Okame's face lit up and Vivi began to understand. 

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here," Kebi said as he entered the main room. Okame squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Vivi didn't need to understand anymore; it was pretty obvious.

"Not in front of everyone. Sheesh. Women," Kebi admonished, turning a mottled shade of red. Then he saw Vivi. "What in the! What are you doing here?"

There was another round of outbursts, hugs, and laughter. When everything settled Okame said, "You must be parched. What would you like?"

They went to the kitchen to talk instead of staying in the main dining room. Okame didn't want anyone to think that the tavern was open. 

Once everyone had their refreshments, Kebi began. "Tahi wants to share information with us."

Eric's lip curled in distate and Okame snorted derisively. "You talked to _him_?" she asked.

Kohza held up his hand. "Let him finish."

"Tahi approached me," Kebi said in his defense. "You know how much love we have for each other, so that means this is important."

"Did he say what this is about?" Vivi asked. 

"He said that the revolution wasn't over. When I asked for details, he clammed up and told me to get a hold of you immediately." Kebi looked at Kohza. "He made me swear I wouldn't contact you directly. That's why I went through Eric and that's why I had you come the long way. Whatever this is about, it's got Tahi rattled."

"Nothing rattles Tahi," Kohza reflected blackly. He had hoped to have this cleared up by now, but he was still as much in the dark as he'd been when he'd left Yuba. "When do we meet him?"

"I said we could meet with him tomorrow – at three at the Scorpion."

"That better not have been your suggestion." Okame glowered at Kebi. 

"What's wrong with the Scorpion?" Vivi asked immediately. She was just barely keeping up with the conversation. She hadn't had to think on her feet like this since the pirates had left.

"It's a harem," Kebi explained.

"A most conducive spot for rebellious business," Eric said earnestly, without a trace of a grin. "A brilliant idea on Leader's part."

Vivi looked at Kohza quizzically. He really wished that they weren't having this conversation. He clarified. "It's a place that rents rooms out by the hour and doesn't ask questions." 

"But a harem?" Vivi was incredulous. "It doesn't seem like the Clan at all."

"Exactly!" Kebi said proudly. "No one was going to look for us there!"

Vivi decided that it made sense. In a really strange way.

"I'm going to have to dress like a dancing girl again, aren't I?" Okame grumbled.

"It's the only way they'll let you in," Kebi countered. He turned to Vivi. "The place isn't _that_ wild. I checked."

"Yes, thank you for that information," Eric said shortly.

"Look, Okame asked me to check – "

"Don't blame it on me!" the accused retorted.

Kohza changed the subject quickly. "We're free until tomorrow."

"That means the little lady gets to cook us dinner," Kebi declared – and promptly got punched in the arm. Vivi couldn't help herself and laughed.

Kebi rubbed his bicep and glared at Vivi. "Is beating up guys your hobby too?"

"Not 'too'. You mean 'still,'" Eric teased. "She's got years of experience. Right, Vivi?"

The bantering continued while Okame fixed dinner. Kebi helped her and Eric brought their bags in. Vivi set the table. Kohza grumpily did as he was told - which was absolutely nothing. 

"Our fearless leader has to look fearless tomorrow and not like something the cat dragged in," Okame scolded.

When dinner was prepared, they took their places and started eating. They all complimented Okame on her cooking. Then the girl turned to Vivi. 

"I've been dying to ask you a question." Okame said. "Where _were_ you?"

Vivi froze.

"We were worried," Kebi added. "No one would tell us anything."

"Yeah, what were you up to? What was your 'big adventure'?" Eric wondered.

Kohza put his silverware down and waited for her answer.

They looked at her expectantly and Vivi felt her cheeks flush. She hadn't been put on the spot like this at all. At the palace everyone kept a proper distance, but here she wasn't a princess, she was Vivi, just Vivi again. And she liked that very much.

But Igaram had made it very clear what could happen to her friends – to her even – if she told anyone where she had been, who she'd been with, and what she had done. She had to be discreet. Careless words to the wrong person could set the Marines after her friends again or cast the reputation of kingdom into disarray. A princess collaborating with pirates; a king harboring them in his palace? The world government would come down on them very hard for that if they ever found out.

But more importantly, what would the Clan think of her if they knew she'd been working for Crocodile? His words to her still echoed in her head.

[What do you think about that, Miss Wednesday? The plan you helped set up is now in motion…]

The silence grew more awkward.

"I…I was…" Her voice caught in her throat and she felt the tears coming. She wanted to tell them everything. She really did.

Okame stood up quickly. "I think we _all_ have some catching up to do. Kebi, why don't you fill everyone in on what we've been up to? I'll grab a bottle of wine. Compliments of my father."

Kebi snorted and muttered, "That's a first. Your dad's such a skin-flint - "

"What was that about my dad?" Okame asked sweetly.

"Nothing, darling," Kebi said quickly. "Yeah. So about Nanohana…"

Vivi hastily wiped her eyes, grateful that they were giving her a way out. But Kohza's gaze was still on her, asking questions she couldn't answer. She wondered how much he only suspected and if he could ever look at her the same way if he knew the whole truth.

============

A/N: Okame and Kebi are drawn directly from One Piece: Blue. Kebi was the one wearing the kerchief/goggle combo, and Okame is in the front of the crowd when Kohza orders everyone to attack Alubana. 

There's no mention in Blue that Kebi and Okame are a couple; that's my fiction. 


	11. Tahi

Chapter 11 - Tahi

Asleep and awake; Kohza took stock of his situation. He rolled his head, trying to get the stiffness out of his neck and winced as it cracked sharply. 

Kohza heard a soft snore from the floor. Kebi had fallen out of bed, but he was still asleep, exhausted from last night. No doubt he would wake up hung over. 

They'd stayed up much too late, Kohza reflected, but it had been worth it. They had had an evening of excellent wine, lofty philosophical debates that devolved into ribald jokes, horrible poetry recitations, and countless stories told and embellished. 

Last night there had something that had been as rare and as longed for as water during the rebellion. There had been laughter.

How long had it been since he'd felt like that? He'd been a person; not a leader but an honest to god person. 

Every night for the past two years _should_ have been like last night.

What time was it? Kohza ached all over and mentally berated himself for it. He needed to look like he was in charge of himself today. He couldn't let Tahi think he had the upper hand in any way.

Okame's parents should have coffee somewhere in the inn. He struggled to a sitting position and then put his glasses on.

Vivi was standing in the doorway.

Her hair was free from its eternal ponytail, cascading down and around her shoulders. Her eyes were still sleepy and she yawned; he realized that she must have just woken up.

"Good morning," she said sheepishly.

He croaked out a greeting.

"My throat's scratchy too," she said sympathetically. "Okame wanted me to check if you two were awake and if you wanted breakfast. Though it's more like lunch."

Vivi's gaze drifted to Kebi, still snoring on the floor. She smiled fondly. "He looks so peaceful. It seems a shame for me to wake him."

"I could think of worse things," Kohza murmured.

Vivi looked at him oddly. Kohza cleared his throat and added, "If you don't wake him up now, he'll have a hangover during our meeting." 

"Oh." 

"That's what I meant."

"Of course."

"I'll do it. Go help Okame with breakfast. Or something."

"Okay. Thanks." She shut the door behind her.

Kohza ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his thoughts back together. The sooner he convinced her to return to the palace, the better.

__

This is too important. There's too much to do. 

I cannot be distracted. Not now…

====================

Vivi felt a surprising twinge of sadness when she walked into the kitchen. It took her a moment to realize that she had expected to find Sanji in Okame's place.

"Are they coming?" Okame asked over her shoulder as she poked at sausages and eggs.

"Leader said he would wake up Kebi." 

"Is he still asleep? Well of course he is. 'Stupid' drank enough to float a Marine fleet. That'll teach me to have drinks on the house. I'll never be able to pay back my parents." Okame chattered on, happy to list every one of the faults of 'Stupid.' Vivi listened with half an ear while setting the table for brunch. 

Last night had been such a different party then the ones they'd had on the Going Merry. There had been more talking than arguing and they'd laughed at …softer things. 

The clean up had been easier too.

[_WHAT IS THIS? I can't believe this! You baboons didn't have the common sense to barf over the side! If you lightweights don't clean this deck off in five minutes, I will throw you overboard!_

…sorry, Nami, yes, Nami…

…kill me now…

…gonna barf again…]

A comparison between her life now and her life on the Going Merry would usually have left Vivi feeling empty and alone yet, for some reason, everything felt more promising this morning.

Eric and Kohza slowly made their way to the kitchen. Okame whispered something sarcastic to Vivi about 'Leader and his coffee' when Kohza didn't acknowledge them. Eventually Kebi crawled in. He turned pale at the sight of the food and passed on brunch, but obediently sat at the table when Okame announced that it was ready.

"So when do we leave to meet Tahi?" Vivi asked as she put her napkin in her lap.

Silence.

"What do you mean '_we_'?" Kohza asked finally.

And the arguing began. 

==================================

Eric whispered to Kohza, just loud enough so that Vivi would hear. "Do you know what they'd do to us if they knew we let her walk around like this?"

'They' were the four prominent men in Vivi's life.

"I've got an very good idea," Kohza said.

"Probably involves pliers," Kebi muttered.

"And a scorpion pit."

Vivi walked next to Okame, fuming silently. She wanted to say that for two years of her life her secret weapon in a fight had been the Dizzy Dance. _This_ was child's play.

Okame had fought for Vivi to join them, mostly because she didn't want to be the only one wearing gauze and a bra in public. The others had relented when Okame had offered to give Vivi a wig and a shawl; one to disguise her identity and the other for 'modesty." As if fringe and lace on her shoulders somehow made her more respectable.

They took a long circuitous route through back streets and alleys until coming to the red-light district. It was close to the docks; Vivi could smell the ocean. Kebi knocked on a inconspicuous door. A very large man open and gave them a once over. "How many?"

"We're meeting up with a friend," Kebi said. "He said he'd rent out the big room on the second floor."

The doorman grunted and moved aside, allowing them enough room to pass. They squeezed down a narrow hallway until they reached another door.

Crimson walls and thick purple carpets decorated the parlor where girls waited for customers. The heady scent of a hundred mingling perfumes assaulted their noses and the notes of a flute snaked up and down while a young woman danced sensuously for the clientele. When Vivi blushed furiously at this, Okame leaned over and hissed, "You're supposed to be one of them."

Vivi took a deep breath and remembered Miss Wednesday. Miss Wednesday never got flustered. Miss Wednesday liked places like this. And Miss Wednesday could do that dance much better. 

The Clan climbed the stairs to the second floor. Vivi blocked out the voices and sounds coming from behind closed doors. Miss Wednesday wouldn't care.

They reached the end of the hallway and Eric knocked on a door. That's when Vivi saw the pistol he was wearing in his belt. Her eyes darted nervously to the others; they all seemed to be prepared for a fight. They hadn't told her they were bringing weapons!

"Come in," called a voice. Kohza nodded at Eric. He slowly turned the doorknob and scowled at whatever he saw inside.

"Mind if we interrupt?" Eric asked.

"Hell. Already? Damn. Sorry, baby. Come back later, huh?" A dancing girl flounced past them out the door, her bracelets jangling.

Now Vivi could see Tahi. Zoro had worn less clothes when he had trained in the sun, but she imagined that even if Tahi were fully dressed, he would appear just barely decent. 

Tahi rested his fingertips lightly on a pistol lying on the table. He took stock of Kohza with an insolent sneer on his face. "It's our 'fearless' leader. How ya doing? I heard the army put so many holes in you that you looked like a sieve."

"I'm feeling much better. Thanks," Kohza said evenly. 

"Eric, Kebi, Okame. It's like we're having a reunion," Tahi muttered thickly. The dozen or so empty bottles around his feet explained why.

"Good god, man, straighten yourself up," Eric said with disgust. "Attempt to look human."

"For who? Okame? Or the new tart…" Tahi's bloodshot eyes gave Vivi a once over. "Is she from downstairs or did you bring her all the way from Yuba, Kohza?"

Eric's hands curled into fists.

"She's not from Nanohana," Kohza said calmly. "She's a member of the Suna Suna Clan which is all the reason she needs to be here." 

"You and your 'clan' business," Tahi said contemptuously. He motioned for the others to sit. "Fine. Like I care."

"This better not be a fool's errand." Kebi pulled his chair back, putting it as far away from Tahi as possible.

Tahi's fingers played with the trigger. "I don't remember inviting you. Any of you except Leader. So keep your mouth shut."

"Let's get started," Kohza said, but it was an order not a suggestion. They took their seats around the table. Tahi's hand finally left his pistol and drifted to the pack of cigarettes on the table.

"This must be pretty important, Tahi," Kohza began.

"You're damn right it is." Tahi's hand shook as he lit one of the cigarettes. "You know I think you're all fools for not taking the rebellion far enough, for not toppling the monarchy once and for all."

Kohza wanted to see how Vivi was taking this casual discussion about overthrowing her father but he also didn't want to give Tahi any reason to think that she was more than she appeared.

"I was never a fanatic about it though. That's Bracken." Tahi leaned forward. "He's gathered some of our old friends around him. He's putting the resistance back together."

Vivi's heart clenched.

"And they're going after the Water of Life." 


	12. Hard Truths

Chapter 12 – Hard Truths

Eric laughed. "That's ridiculous. There's no Water of Life."

Tahi took another swig of his beer and nodded. "We finally agree on something. But Bracken convinced a bunch of people that it's true. He thought I'd be first in line to join his crusade, but I put him off. He's leading them into the northern mountains right now." 

"They'll all be killed," Okame blurted out.

Tahi forced nonchalance. "Yeah, the nomads will turn 'em into pincushions if they take a wrong step. I figured only Leader here would be able to convince them to quit this business and leave Bracken"

Kohza nodded. "Tahi, thank you for telling me this. And you were right not to try and contact me directly."

Tahi snorted his agreement, trying to hide his nerves behind bravado. "Bracken is insane. I don't want to end up on his wrong side and his wrong side is you."

"Is there anything else you know that will help us stop them?"

"Sure is." Tahi circled his thumb and forefinger. "But life as an ex-revolutionary doesn't pay well."

Kebi's lips curled back into a grimace. Kohza laid his hand on his friend's arm, keeping him silent. "We'll cover the use of the room for you and your friend – for the rest of the day."

Tahi pointedly swung the almost empty bottle from his fingertips. "And?"

"Don't push it," Kohza said shortly.

Tahi looked at Vivi. "Has he really gotten that stingy? I feel sorry for ya, kid. If you wanna change up, I can be more than generous - "

Kohza said sharply, "The information, Tahi."

Tahi's eyes slid to the bottle in his hand, like it would give him some strength. "When I met Bracken, there were some of us in there – but there were others. Not rebels. Baroque Works."

"They were rounded up by the Marines," Eric said.

Tahi frowned. "Yeah, I know that, but these guys had the tattoos. And they didn't seem like they were taking orders from Bracken. I mean, they did what he said, but they weren't following him. It was…it was creepy. You know what I mean?"

They didn't, but whatever Tahi had seen had unnerved him. He had broken out into a sweat and his hands trembled as they fidgeted with the bottle.

"Is there anything else?" Kohza asked. "Think hard."

Tahi shook his head. "Look, when I saw Bracken – I was just worried about getting out, okay? For a moment there, I didn't think he'd let me walk away from the table if I said no. But he did and I'm here and I'm gonna stay right here until this whole thing blows over."

"But you asked for me anyway," Kohza said. "You've saved more lives, Tahi."

Tahi started to speak then looked at the floor. His voice cracked. "I'm just sick of the dying. I'm so sick of it."

Vivi wanted to reach across the table and take Tahi's hand. Whatever type of person he had been, he didn't deserve to be like this now.

Kohza nodded to the others and they stood up to leave. "I'll send the girl up," Kohza said. "Tahi, thank you again."

The man said nothing, so Kohza left. He wanted to tell Tahi to go home, but where was that? When the drought and famine had killed his family, Tahi had joined the rebellion. Now that the rebellion was over, he had nothing to return to. There were so many like him. Kohza made good on his promise by paying the doorman for the room's rent. It emptied his pockets, but he would worry about that later. 

The walk back to the tavern was silent as each person considered what Tahi had said. As soon as they were in the Coral Ruddy, Kohza began giving orders. "Everyone, in the kitchen. We start planning now."

Okame moved quickly, serving them nothing stronger than water. It was Vivi who asked the first question.

"Who is Bracken?"

"He was one of my sub-leaders. He was a radical," Kohza replied already dreading the direction of this conversation.

"How so?" she asked.

"He was a fanatic. Remember that plan he had?" Kebi asked the others. "He wanted to have some of the rebels drink the Water of Power. Then they would storm the palace, get rid of the main guard, and leave the way open for the rest of us. Bracken was always quick to come up with ideas that left martyrs."

"It was a pity that he never included himself," Eric said.

"Of course, Leader never allowed that or any other of Bracken's plans to make it out of the tent," Kebi added.

"Of course." Vivi stared at her hands and Kohza began to count the seconds, knowing with dread certainty where this conversation would end. He had been waiting for this for three months.

"What filled him with so much hate?" Vivi asked quietly.

"Nothing extraordinary. The same as what was happening to the rest of us throughout the kingdom; he was driven by the deaths of the people around him and the death of the land." Okame shook her head. "We all blamed the king, but he more than most. Bracken wanted to remove the monarchy and set up a different government." 

"Remove the monarchy and set up a different government," Vivi repeated. That was a nice way of saying regicide.

Which was a formal way of saying murdering her father.

Vivi stood up. Her fists hit the table, rattling the clay cups on the table. "What made him different than you? What did _you_ want?" 

One by one, they looked away, finding something else in the room to occupy their attention.

Kohza was the only one who held her gaze. "We wanted it to rain."

"Rain." Vivi's voice quavered wildly. "Blood for rain. What a trade."

She ran from the room. Kohza put his head in his hands and flinched when the door slammed shut.

This was the second time he'd ever made her cry, he reflected. And like the last time, he hadn't had to lay a finger on her to do it.

===============

Author's Notes: 

I would like to thank everyone for being patient. I'm working hard to get this and other fanfics finished. Thank you so much for reviewing. Even though I say I'm writing this because I want to – because it's important to me – it's nice to know that others are enjoying it too. ^_^ As an apology, I am including two chapters in this update.

Moving on. Kohza made Vivi cry without putting a hand on her when he told the Suna Suna Clan to fight to the death to protect her. Did he ever make her cry again? Maybe. But it sounds less dramatic like that.

For those that don't know or remember, the Water of Power was what the Claw Kick Corp drunk before attacking Crocodile. It grants you immense strength, but only for a short while and then you die.


	13. Decisions

Chapter 13 - Decisions

Vivi walked the streets, lost in the fog of her thoughts.

She had no right to yell at her friends that way, but the thought of someone wanting to do _that_ to her father had brought up all the hate she had buried. Her friends had just been faces to throw her fury at.

__

Crocodile…

She felt her nails dig into her palms, her teeth into her lip, and she forced herself to take a breath, willed her fists to unclench. She wondered when she would ever stop hating him. It wasn't that he deserved forgiveness, he didn't. But her hate gave him power over her and she refused to be his puppet ever again.

This part of Nanohana was quieter. Vivi found herself at a half wall; partly ruined. She realized where she was. It was the same place where they had waited for Luffy – who had come back Marines in tow and then his brother had come out of nowhere and they'd run to the ship as fast as they could wondering what crazy thing Luffy was going to do next.

Her tears dampened the sand around her toes.

They were good at running. How many times had they left an island on the run from something or another? High speed through a goldfish, chased by bounty hunters, Marines, crazy old women with scalpels…

But while they'd run away screaming at the top of their lungs, Luffy had always been laughing. And eventually she had learned to laugh too.

Right now, in Vivi's eyes, the greatest crime a person could commit was to not be one of them.

What had Tahi meant? '_Or the new tart…_' 

New?

Other things said reverberated in her head.

__

They'll all be killed

Baroque Works.

Is there anything else you know that will help us stop them?

What was she doing feeling sorry for herself? She had an important decision to make.

====================

No one went after Vivi. Perhaps, like him, they were too riddled with guilt to move. If they were lucky, Kohza thought, Vivi would find the nearest army post and ask to go home. It wasn't that he didn't want her here. He did, but he had known that this would happen and had dreaded it ever since she had begun writing him in Yuba. He'd ignored those happy, hopeful letters and waited for the one that was filled with angry words. He knew that Vivi would learn the gory details of what the rebellion had done and been during the past two years – and she would hate him for it.

Kohza had been given justifications and excuses, had them handed to him by his father, the king, the people of Alabasta. Crocodile had set up the rebellion from the beginning; first by infiltrating it with his spies, and then by coercing the rebellion into action at Nanohana – handing them both the reason and the means to fight. 

The fact was no one had put the sword in his hand and told him to gather his friends about him and begin planning the end of the kingdom. 

Sometimes he wondered if he would have done the same thing had Vivi not disappeared. He remembered one of his last conversations with the king.

__

[Where is she?

I don't know, Kohza.

Just like you don't know about the Dance Powder? Or how your country is dying? 

I know that.

Your people are dying!

I know that very well. But I do not know where Vivi is.

What kind of a father doesn't know where his own daughter is? I'll tell you! The same kind of man who watches his people suffer and does nothing when he has the means to do everything!]

In the end, the solution had become as clear as the empty skies. He could do nothing about Vivi, but he could do something about the drought…

"Kohza?"

He looked up into the faces of his friends and asked wearily, "Honestly, would you have even thought of taking up arms if I hadn't suggested it?"

Eric answered. "Someone else would have done it if you hadn't it; someone like Bracken, who had would have spent lives carelessly and would have put his own glory above anything else."

Kebi grinned. "Plus you were the only one willing to put up with us."

"There are reasons we call you 'Leader,' you know," Okame reminded him.

That roused him out of his self-pity. There were other lives at stake now and if he couldn't fix the past, he could do something now. He pushed his concern for Vivi out of his mind, deciding that she needed time to herself. He was probably the last person on earth she wanted to see right now anyway. 

"I'm going north to stop Bracken," he said to the others. "Eric?"

"I'm with you."

"Me too," Kebi said.

"You and Okame are staying here." Kohza shook his head when they began to protest. "Who knows how long we'll be gone. I won't have your dad chasing me down, Okame, and he won't be too pleased with you, Kebi, if you disappear."

The couple grumped but didn't disagree with their leader. The plans took no time at all; they'd had so much practice at it. Once everyone was assigned their activities and clear on the details, Kohza adjourned the session. He stood up, grabbing his coat from the hook near the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to - "

"Find me?" Vivi was standing in the doorway. They blurted out startled apologies. 

"Listen!" she ordered and they fell silent. She didn't have time to explain that they had nothing to be sorry for or she might lose her nerve and not say what had to be said.

Vivi took a deep breath. "The Water of Life is real and Bracken is headed straight for it."


	14. Truth in Tales

Chapter 14 – Truth in Tales

Vivi learned a few days after her coming of age ceremony that it wasn't an empty ritual to signify adulthood. There was knowledge that came with it and now her father could share it with her.

The nomads in the north told stories of mystical, magical objects that granted their owners amazing abilities; magic carpets, lamps of wondrous power, other strange potions, and fantastical creatures.

The nomads were good storytellers, but they did not spend their days spinning yarns. Separate from the general populace yet loyal to the monarchy, the nomads guarded the spring that fed the great river Sandora. The spring was sacred to them and they would let no outsider get near it. The tribes had kept it free and flowing for thousands of years and had most recently kept it out of the clutches of Baroque Works agents. That is why older generations called them "The Keepers of the Waters."

Vivi took a deep breath and then said, "It's not only the Sandora they protect. The Water of Life is not a story and the nomads guard it now like they have for a thousand years."

Shocked silence filled the room. The shadow of the Water of Life loomed in the most spectacular stories – villains craved it for dark schemes, heroes sought it for noble purposes, and alchemists attempted to duplicate it. Wars were fought for it. Great tragedies were created by it. Or so the legends said…

But Vivi was saying that this was no legend. This was a secret that had stayed within her family for thousand of years, Kohza thought. He could use the knowledge in myriad ways, for good or ill. Considering their recent history, she was making a very bold statement about her faith in all of them.

"The only way we will succeed is if you know the truth," Vivi said, glancing up at Kohza. "And I trust you. I trust all of you."

Eric repeated the warning that was threaded through all the stories. "'_It bears a high price_.' What's the 'high price'?"

"I don't know," Vivi said. "The nomads do and maybe Bracken does as well."

Kebi voiced their fear. "Bracken and the Water of Life…"

"We can't let that happen," Okame declared.

Vivi nodded. "We must stop him to save the people who are following him. The nomads will kill anyone who gets too close, no matter the reason."

"Then we have to convince them otherwise _and_ figure out a way to stop Bracken," Kohza said firmly.

"We'll have to leave now," Vivi added. She waved off the protests that were already forming on Eric and Kohza's lips. "Yes. I'm going. The nomads might listen to you, Leader, but they _will_ to listen to me."

"And why's that?" Kohza asked.

"Chief Urgano." Vivi laughed at the displeased expression on Kohza's face. "I don't think you'll get far talking to him on your own."

Kohza pushed his hands through his hair. There would be no way around the chief and considering how well their last meeting went. He sighed. "You're right."

"Of course she is," Okame said.

Kohza gave the other girl a withering look then said to Vivi, "Let's go over what we planned after you…ah. Look at this."

Vivi studied the weathered map of the kingdom that was laid on the table. She followed his finger as he gave an outline of their journey.

"We'll get passage to Ermalu. From there, we can take a river barge up the Sandora. Then we walk the rest of the way."

Vivi couldn't find fault with the plan, but the idea of passing near Rainbase made her nervous. Baroque Works agents might have returned to their old headquarters. She said as much to the others.

"Then they might have left clues as to what they're up to. We'll have to be careful though." Kohza looked at Eric. "And prepared."

Vivi remembered the short list of Officer Agents that might still be in the country. Could anyone prepare themselves for an enemy with Devil Fruit powers? The sickening crack as Miss All-Sunday brought Pell down echoed in her head.

"We should go to the docks and try to find the three of you a ship that leaves for Ermalu," Okame suggested.

"Anyone have ideas on how to pay for that?" Kebi asked.

Kohza stood up. "We'll be okay." 

"You have money?" Eric asked, but Kohza only smiled. 

It was time for him to take advantage of his notoriety.

===============

Kohza left the newly restored city building escorted by the Mayor of Nanohana. Vivi, who had been waiting across the street for him with the others, immediately pulled her hood closer around her face and tried not to laugh at what happened next.

"I'll send word right away, young man! Just take that missive to the dock warden and he'll put you on the first ship out, no questions asked. Then use the other document – "

" - and do the same in Ermalu. Thank you very much, sir." Kohza tried to extract his hand from the enthusiastic grip of the mayor. "And if you would keep this to yourself…"

"Mum's the word! You can count on me!" the mayor exclaimed; attracting the attention of everyone in the immediate area. The mayor pumped Kohza's arm up and down a few more times before returning to his office. When Kohza was sure that the man wouldn't pop back out to give another ebullient farewell, he found his friends.

"Someone has a fan," Kebi remarked.

Vivi couldn't help herself and said, "And someone was worried about _me_ giving us away?"

He smiled back ruefully. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be out of town before he can get word to the palace, assuming that he does. So let's go over this one more time."

"Okame and I will send messages to whomever we can find. Maybe a few of the others can meet you in Rainbase. And we'll make sure Eyelash makes it back to Alubana safely." Kebi glanced over his shoulder at Okame, who was holding the reins of the camel.

"You won't mind staying with me for a while, will you, boy? You're such a good boy, aren't you? Yes you are. You most certainly are." Okame patted his nose and the camel's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"You'd almost think that animal is…" Kebi shook his head. "Anyway."

"We're set, Leader," Eric concluded.

"Then let's go."

Vivi walked next to Okame, wondering about the next step of their adventure. Should she try and contact her father? There were so many reasons why she should but she hadn't asked Kohza about it. Her father was probably worried. And if Baroque Works was involved, the northern tribes alone might not be enough to protect the Water of Life. Perhaps she should suggest it – 

She stopped.

_No._

"Vivi?" someone asked.

__

Impossible!

She sprinted away. She ignored the cries that followed her as she raced into the crowd, pushing past people, calling out breathless apologies. Her eyes were on a green cloak that was always just too far ahead of her.

Gaining, she was gaining! She stretched out her hand to catch the hood - and was yanked firmly back.

"Let go of me! Let go!" she spit angrily. The grip on her arm was loosened and she pulled away, but her quarry had been swallowed by the bustle of the marketplace. All her anger disappeared, leaving her feeling empty. 

"Gone. He's gone."

"Don't do that!" Kohza wasn't sure why he was so angry that Vivi had bolted, but he yelled anyway, taking the cowl of her cloak and yanking it firmly over her face. "Don't _ever_ run away like that again!"

Kebi was at Kohza's elbow. He touched his friend's sleeve in warning. "People are getting curious…"

Kohza grabbed Vivi's wrist. His firm hold brooked no argument, but he was surprised when she didn't argue and allowed him to lead her back to the others.

He didn't know that all Vivi could see was the moonlight on a million crosses and a searing red explosion.

====================

A/N: (wipes sweat off brow) Phew. That took a bit too long to finish. Sorry everyone. I tried to guess-timate how many chapters this might round out to; a safe estimate was thirty. I hope that doesn't turn anyone off from the story. I meant to make this a tight, short narrative and that has not happened in the least. My apologies to those who think this is dragging and if you don't think it's dragging, I guess no apologies are necessary! J 


	15. 2020

Chapter 15 – 20/20

They reached Ermalu without incident. A barge was leaving almost immediately but the captain didn't wanted to take them on at first. Only after reading the Mayor's order over and over again did he finally agree. He told them to put their things in a curtained off corner of the tent that sat at one end of the flat bottom boat. He then told them to keep quiet and out of the way or he'd throw them overboard, letter be damned.

The man was still grumbling about lost time because of the extra weight when Kohza had asked for water. It had been like pulling teeth, but Kohza had to have it. Eric had been as sick as a dog since they'd begun travelling.

Kohza pulled back the curtain that Vivi had put up, separating their corner from the others. Eric sat up very carefully and took the canteen that Kohza had brought him. 

"Where's Vivi?" his friend asked after taking a swallow.

"She's outside. She said she wants to be alone." 

"And if I told you I felt like doing cartwheels would you believe that too?"

"What happened in Nanohana is her business," Kohza said shortly. "If you're so keen on having her talk, why don't I send her in here to speak with you?"

A look of pure terror crossed Eric' s face. "You wouldn't."

"I might." Eric looked like he was going to blow a gasket so Kohza humored the patient. "You're not going to offend her. I'm sure she's seen people sick before."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

Eric leaned back and closed his eyes as another wave of nausea passed over him. Most of it came from the swaying of the barge, some of it came from his disgust with Kohza. 

Vivi wasn't a little brat like Eric remembered; the one who'd pounded him good when he'd made the mistake of calling Chaka 'Poochie' in front of her.

Now she was Princess Vivi. She'd been Princess Vivi when he'd seen her in the square near the clock tower. She'd been Princess Vivi when she'd made her speech, wherever that had been. But Kohza hated hearing her referred to like that. Maybe it was a throwback to the earlier days of the Rebellion when Kohza kept pounding it into their heads that there was nothing special about royalty - that the king was just a man and men could be wrong…

So maybe there wasn't anything extraordinary about the monarchy itself, but Eric had spent the last few days with Vivi and come to his own conclusions. She was still Vivi – you couldn't get away from her basic 'Vivi-ness' - but she was a lot more than that now. She was special. 

Kohza needed to have his eyes _and _his head examined if he couldn't see that.

Eric felt too sick to argue that point right now. "I'm going to try to sleep," he declared. The boat rocked suddenly. "And if I'm lucky, I'll die."

Kohza got the hint, ducked back under the curtain, and then went outside. He took a full breath of the cold night air. The lanterns strung between poles illuminated the deck and he watched as Vivi as she negotiated a path, stepping over thick coiled ropes, swaying easily with the motion of the barge. She took a seat at the edge of the rail, not indicating that she'd seen him.

She was worrying again, Kohza impatiently. He wasn't going to make her talk, but he wasn't going to feel sorry for her if she wouldn't confide. She could sit and worry all night if she wanted.

He'd respect her privacy, but he still had questions about what had happened. He watched her and wondered how long it had taken her to become comfortable on ships. Where had she been? Who had been traveling with her?

Why was she looking at the dark shoreline with so much regret in her eyes?

__

I can't go with you – because I love my country. But please if we meet again someday won't you call me nakama?

He hadn't understood the exact meaning, but the feelings in Vivi's voice when she'd made her speech were obvious. Who had she been saying goodbye to?

Then someone had spooked her in the marketplace and he hadn't helped by yelling at her. Once he'd gotten over his initial anger and they were safely on the ship to Ermalu, he had seen how shaken she'd been.

__

Gone. He's gone

Who had she run after? Had it been someone she called _nakama_? 

He felt his jaw tighten involuntarily. The mysterious person might have been another enemy, another on a list that was growing daily. Baroque Works, Bracken, not to mention the everyday dangers of the desert…

__

We must stop him – to save the people that are following him.

That was Vivi through and through. She cared about people she had never met, people who might share Bracken's opinions and wish for her and her father banished from the kingdom. Or worse.

If worrying is a disease, I'm infected too, he thought testily. 

He pushed his anxiety out of his mind and carefully picked his way over to where she sat, using crates and netting to keep his balance. She greeted him indifferently when he sat down beside her.

Kohza kicked out his feet, making himself comfortable. "What's up, worrywart?"

"I'm not a worrywart," she said half-heartedly. A person was worrying if they were thinking about the future. She was remembering the past and all the people she'd left behind in it. "How's Eric?" 

"The same."

She shook her head in sympathy. "Being seasick is no fun."

Kohza leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head. "'River-sick' you mean." 

She turned back to her study of the shoreline without smiling. 

"I'm not tired. Are you?" Kohza said suddenly.

She shrugged. 

"So why don't we kill time?" Vivi said nothing and he continued. "Tell me what you were telling Urgano."

"What?" When she realized that he was being serious, she added, "You don't really want me to. It'll bore you."

"If the old man found it interesting, I will too."

Vivi glanced back once more at the shoreline, which she had been staring at trying to forget what she had thought she'd seen in the marketplace. What she wanted to say was that right now, in the lantern light and the way he was leaning against the railing, he looked so much like a friend of hers that if he _did_ fall asleep, she wouldn't have been at all surprised.

But 'wanted to' and 'could' were two different things.

She tried to remember what she had said at the dinner – had it really only been a few days ago? "I was telling the chief about the time I was buried in an avalanche."

Kohza laughed. "Come on."

"It's true."

He sat up. "You can't expect me to believe that."

Vivi smiled. If that wasn't a challenge, she didn't know what was. Even though she'd not had much use for it when she'd been away from the kingdom, she hadn't forgotten what she had been taught in her youth. 

Kohza was drawn into the story about her time on Drum Island. She found herself pulling threads from the canvas of her tale to keep it vague, like Igaram would have wanted her to. Kohza didn't say anything when she tripped over a name or a fact that she needed to omit to make everything _safe_.

And though it was probably the most awkwardly told adventure story in the history of the kingdom, Kohza was riveted until the end.

"Snow. A whole island covered in _snow_. Think of what we could do with that!"

Kohza started outlining a scheme that involved refrigeration ships and trade with the other island. He began listing the famous products of each Alabastan city while trying to decide out loud which one would appeal to the people of Drum the most. 

He hasn't changed a bit, Vivi thought. Always trying to improve the kingdom and make it more prosperous than ever. She let his grand plans wash around her and found herself lost in memories.

__

I saw so many things; islands covered in jungles, islands covered in rich farmland. I saw everything we dreamed of as children and things we couldn't even begin to imagine.

But I saw it without you.

She was such a fool. She had missed everyone in Alabasta and spent a lot of her time on the Going Merry Go wanting to be home. Now that she was home, her mind was somewhere; her thoughts were back on the ship with her friends. 

A huge smile took up all the space in her head, chastising her slightly, and she remembered another lesson she'd learned.

Seize the moment. You won't get another one.

Kohza was still musing out loud about starting trade relations between the two island kingdoms when Vivi interrupted. "Leader, I forgot something."

"What? Back in Nanohana? Was it important – " He started to get to his feet but she laid a hand on his arm and drew him back down to the boards. 

"Leader, I forgot to say that I am very sorry for acting the way I did this afternoon. It was childish. I shouldn't say things like that to my friends."

She wanted to go on, but he interrupted her. "Look. It's okay. We don't – "

"Please. Let me finish," she said quickly.

"There's no need."

"I want to."

"It's not necessary."

"I was horrible to –"

"I said not to bother." 

"Let me finish!"

"Would you listen – "

"No! You listen!"

"I won't!"

A storm of tepid water rained down on them, causing them to sputter and choke. The barge captain stood over them, holding an empty bucket.

"Shut. Up." He gave them one more glare and then stumped off.

They dripped silently for a few moments. Kohza took off his glasses and tried to dry them on his wet coat, but only succeeded in smudging the lenses. 

Vivi's laughter spilled out. Kohza couldn't help himself and joined her.

Eric heard them while he lay on his bedroll and a smile crept over his face. Maybe Leader had 20/20 vision after all. 

=========================

"Where could she be?" Pell wondered aloud.

The king had decided that the first priority was their business with the nomads. Pell was not pleased with the decision. Here they were in the palace, when Vivi could be anywhere. 

Chaka clucked under his breath.

"I'm am not hen-pecking,'" Pell said coolly.

"Something in my throat," he explained quickly.

Making bad puns was the contest and Chaka was winning.

Their old competition had officially begun again last month when Chaka had pointed out that even though Pell said he was recovered he was still 'eating like a bird.' The soldiers that had been around longer than the Rebellion had laughed while the newest recruits were a bit confused. The day Vivi and Igaram had left the kingdom nothing had seemed very amusing to the pair. 

The veterans were glad to see their leaders had fallen back into their old routine. Peace or not, when Pell and Chaka were making wretched jokes, all was truly right with the kingdom.

The taller man continued. "Princess Vivi will be fine. She's proven it more than once. And she's with Kohza. They'll take care of each other."

"I know." It didn't relieve Pell's worry. There were so many things that could go wrong.

"When do you leave?" Chaka asked, bringing their conversation back to the business at hand.

"In a few hours."

"Give my regards to the chief when you see him."

"Certainly." They saluted a guard standing sentry when they passed him. Then Pell asked, "And his hounds as well?"

Chaka growled mildly. "You're not funny."

"But you made such good friends with them when we were there last."

"Not another word, bird."

Igaram skid around the corner, his nightshirt flapping around his legs. "There you are! We've received news! The ma-ma-ma-mayor of Nanohana saw Kohza this afternoon." Igaram filled them in, explaining that the mayor had sent a message to the king about the "considerate young man whose role in the horrible business that occurred three months ago has not yet been recognized sufficiently."

Recognition was the last thing the palace wanted for Kohza. If only the boy had stayed in Yuba, Chaka thought, then agents, discontented rebels, any stranger would have stood out immediately in that small town and been stopped. In large cities, the danger increased. The possibilities of what could happen in the open desert, far from civilization, were too sobering to be considered for any length of time.

"Any sign of the princess?" Pell asked.

"No. But who else would she be with?" Igaram countered darkly.

"Do we know where they're going?"

"Kohza mentioned Ermalu."

Ermalu was on the river, near the ocean, and on the edge of the desert. The final destination could be anywhere in the kingdom. Even if someone from the palace got there within the hour, the trail would be cold.

Chaka folded his arms. "So we still know nothing."

"They're alright. That's something," Pell corrected.

Igaram pulled on his hair with rage. "For now! They could run into Baroque Works agents or disgruntled rebels or be actively looking for all kinds of trouble - walking headlong into danger! Or even worse!"

"Even worse?" Pell repeated.

"They could be" - Igaram glowered and his voice lowered severely – "not doing a _single_ one of those things."

Chaka exchanged a weary look with Pell. "Oh no."

Igaram threw his hands in the air and wailed, "How could Princess Vivi do this to us?"

"Do you mean, 'How could she go off into the night without word or warning'?" Pell asked dryly.

"And then not contact her friends and family with news of her whereabouts?" Chaka added. "It's a mystery. Where could she have _ever_ learned that?"

"Ah, yes. Well, that isn't important now." Igaram said quickly. "The king said we should focus on the threat in the mountains and we shall do as he commands. Preparations are going smoothly?"

They nodded.

"You know where to find me. Good night." Igaram beat a hasty retreat back down the hall before his aides could make any more comments about his bad influence on the princess. Then again, Igaram thought, he was returning to his rooms with Terracotta. She had said very similar things. Maybe he should go back to the barracks and just make absolutely sure that everything was ready - 

__

The corner of his eye. 

Igaram kept walking and didn't make any sudden movements that would alert his watcher that he was on to him. 

Who or whatever it was had ducked into a small room. Igaram walked around the corner just as if he were returning to his quarters, then grabbed the first thing he could lay his hands on. He took a different route, circling behind the intruders so that he would cut them off before they could get any closer to where Terracotta was or reach the king's wing.

He heard steps and spun out from his hiding place, blocking the hallway.

"Identify yourselves," Igaram ordered, preparing to fend off the intruders with the vase had in his hands.

The darkness paused.

"Nobody here but us chickens," it said eventually.

Igaram kept his battle vase in the offensive position. "You."

"We came to see you.'"

"Um. And ask for recommendations. Anyone hiring in Alabasta?"

There was a thick swallow. Chaka was standing behind one of the intruders, his sword at the person's neck. "Igaram?"

Pell was behind the other. "Friends of yours?"

Igaram snorted. "A very loose term for what they were." 

"Come now. Friends." The crack in the prowler's voice betrayed his fervent hope that Igaram wasn't going to make a liar out of him.

"We'll see about that. Chaka, Pell. Bring them." Igaram turned crisply and stalked away. His stately exit was marred only by the vase he was wielding and his calf length nightshirt.

=================

A/Ns: Pell and Chaka are serious guys, but they couldn't have worked together for years without having _some_ sense of humor about each other.

__

Japanese: I try to stay away from using Japanese words, but I left _nakama_ in this chapter. It loosely translates to 'friends.' If you'd like the full ten page explanation, feel free to email me.


	16. Wager

Chapter 16 – Wager

Rainbase was a distant stain on the horizon.

Eric collapsed the spyglass and then slipped down the back of the sand dune to the outcrop of rocks where Kohza and Vivi were taking refuge from the sun.

"I didn't see a thing."

The gambling town could have been a mirage in the mind. This morning the captain had been in a slightly better mood and had remarked that the northern stretch of the Sandora had once been the most profitable part of his voyage. He'd taken gamblers and tourists to a dock where luxury F Wanis would be waiting. Then the visitors would be whisked straight to the casino – not even having a moment to look around the oasis of Rainbase.

"But that business all dried up when the truth about that crocodile bastard came out. The people couldn't abandon the city fast enough. Not a thing out there."

The man hadn't been exaggerating. There hadn't been a whisper of movement though Eric had watched the area for ten minutes. 

Kohza frowned. "If there are people there, they either aren't doing anything or they're laying low. We better be prepared." 

Vivi checked her water while the two boys rummaged through their knapsacks, pulling out items wrapped in oilcloths. She flinched at the first metallic click and averted her eyes when she saw them expertly sliding rifle parts into place. It bothered her how easily they had hidden them from her, how quickly they put the weapons together, how comfortable they were with the process, how it was all so very _unthinking_ for them.

But dirty work, whether it was starting a rebellion or living a secret lie, couldn't be accomplished if a person considered anything for long. Vivi could sympathize; she'd abandoned more than just thinking at Whiskey Peak.

"We don't know what we'll find. Be ready." She looked up but Kohza had been talking to Eric. He turned to her. "Keep back."

She frowned. "I don't need to be protected."

__

Click. "You aren't armed – "

"Yes. I am," she said sharply. "Only my weapon doesn't need bullets."

A dark shadow passed over Kohza's face while Eric paused in his cleaning and considered the rifle in his hands. She immediately regretted her words but Kohza spoke before she could apologize. "My point is that we can stop something at a distance. Can you? Where's your weapon anyway?"

Her slashers were making a vital contribution to the construction of her brassiere. "I'll stay back," she murmured, choosing the easy way out.

"Drink more water. You're looking flushed," Kohza added before returning to his work.

The final leg of the journey to Rainbase was done at a crawl. They slipped between dunes rather than climbing over the top of them and then approached the outskirts of the city cautiously. It was quite a change from her last entrance into the city when Luffy shouted "Come out, Crocodile!" in front of the assembled Billions and a company of Marines.

Their goal was Raindinners. If there were clues anywhere, they would be found there. They stayed away from main streets and slipped between buildings but it didn't seem like anyone was around. The streets were quiet. The shops, restaurants, and houses were closed and when Vivi peered into a few windows, she saw that the rooms were empty of all but the heaviest furniture. She and Kohza waited at the edge of a side street while Eric scouted ahead.

"The casino isn't that big. I saw it'll take an hour to search," Kohza said. "Then we'll get out of this ghost town."

"It may take longer than that. Whatever we need will be on the lower levels and those may not be safe." Vivi anticipated Kohza's questions before he could ask it. "I was here before." 

"But _in_ the casino? When – "

Eric reappeared. "It's clear. We cross this road and then we take back streets all the way to Raindinners."

The crack of gunfire filled the air. Puffs of dirt and sand danced at their feet and they dove for cover wherever they could find it. Then the road became thick with attackers.

Vivi scrambled for shelter and rattled the handle of a shop entrance. It flew open and she stumbled through. She slammed it shut as another rain of bullets blasted the door and she was showered with splinters. Something crashed in the next room.

She heard someone calling her name over the chaos in the streets outside. "I'm okay! I – "

An agent came in the back door, brandishing a pistol. Vivi undid the clasp on her robe and in two practiced motions had her slashers in hand. Her wrists twitched and the length of string snapped out. The sharp end of the weight whipped the man's hand and he dropped his pistol. She stepped forward, kicking it away, and then lashed again.

Someone tackled her from the side. She was borne to the ground; her assailant landed on her with a grunt. Vivi kicked and flailed until she had a firm grip on her slasher. She used it as a dagger and jammed it into the man's side. He cringed back and it gave her enough wiggle room to bring up her knee just _so_. 

This time the man yelped and rolled away. That's when she saw it and knew they couldn't be reasoned with. They wouldn't stop for anything. They didn't have a choice.

Eric grabbed Kohza by the collar of his coat and dragged him into an alley. 

"Vivi went _that_ way," Kohza protested but Eric ignored him and kicked in a back door. He pulled Kohza inside and slammed the door shut while shots pinged against the walls outside.

"Us versus all of them? We're good, Leader, but not that good. So what do we do?"

Kohza swallowed his dread. "We can give Vivi cover to get over here or keep them away from where she is. Let's go."

They stole towards the front of the shop. Kohza everything away and focused on the firefight they were going to be starting. Vivi said she could take care of herself so he'd just have to take her word for it. She'd know what to do once they started laying down cover. 

"Did you see anyone you knew?" Kohza asked as they came up to the shop's front window. "Any old friends?"

"No."

"Good." If they were all agents, he didn't have to be polite.

"Kohza. Something's wrong."

Kohza risked a glance out of the window. Their attackers weren't trying to find cover. They weren't trying to surround the area. They weren't doing any of a dozen things fighters would do when working in a team. It was as if they were operating on the same orders but in a separate space of their own.

What they were lacking in smarts they certainly made up for in numbers. 'Billions' was no exaggeration. Had the Marines caught _any_ agents or was that just some publicity stunt? Kohza thought.

"We're gonna run out of ammo before we run out of enemy," Eric observed.

"Just keep them away from that shop," Kohza ordered.

There was the sound of firing from further up the street. The agents dispersed untidily. Some moved too slowly and were cut down. 

Nomad battle cries rang out and men poured down the streets, bearing down upon the agents on camels and horses. The tribesmen ran them to the ground then leapt off and bound them. Then the nomads started house to house searches, like dogs sniffing out rats.

"Hey!" 

Kohza's stomach knotted with alarm but Eric had already flung the door open. "One of our friends is in that shop. You have to help her!"

The tribesmen shouted out angrily and rushed towards them. They tore the gun from Kohza's hand and then they were pulled into the street. Kohza realized that there wasn't a face in the group that was older than he was. And they all looked very determined.

A short conversation was conducted in the nomad's language. 

"Did you catch that?" Eric tried not to move his lips when he whispered.

The tribesman heard anyway. He turned round on them. "You don't understand our tongue? I'm sorry. I said, 'Death to traitors.'"

The nomads trained their weapons on them.

"Shall I translate the rest? Alright. _Ready_."

The safeties came off in a series of snaps.

"Stop it!"

Vivi stumbled out onto the street. She stopped short when some of the nomads swung their weapons trained in her direction.

"Death to _all_ traitors," the nomad said. "We don't make exceptions. _Aim_."

"She is the Princess of Alabasta," roared a voice that Kohza and Eric recognized.

Vivi gestured imperiously. "Lower those weapons. Immediately!"

"Do as she says." Kohza wasn't sure what to think when he saw Falafra pushed his way to the front of the crowd. The ex-rebel stood between his friends and the raised weapons. 

The nomad raised his voice and pointed angrily at Kohza and Eric. Then he yelped. His rifle clattered to the ground and he clutched at his hand.

Vivi's peacock slashers hummed in the air. "I said stop."

The man narrowed his eyes. Vivi glared back and said something in the nomad's tongue. That seemed to change everything. The tribesmen brought their weapons to their sides. Some of them bowed to their princess; others removed their headdresses in an obvious gesture of respect.

Vivi ignored the veneration and ran to her friends. "Are you alright?"

Before Kohza could answer, she'd thrown her arms around him and buried her face into his coat. "I can't leave you for a minute," she murmured.

Somebody's heart was beating like a frightened rabbit's. Kohza realized it was his.

Then she was scooping Eric's hat from sand and putting it on his head and chastising him in the same way.

Eric laughed without humor and asked Falafra. "What's saving our butts worth these days?"

"A beer, but you'll have to owe me. What are you doing here?"

Kohza frowned. "That was going to be my question."

"It's not important right now." Vivi's eyes were steely. "My father has never sanctioned executions. Chief Urgano didn't order the nomads to do this, did he?"

"No way. He sent us out here to see if the wasps had returned to their nest." 

"Us?" Kohza asked quickly.

Falafra ignored Kohza and glanced at the nomad who was bandaging his hand. "That one's brother was killed in an ambush last week and he got ahead of us. He's gonna have a lot of explaining to do."

The nomads were dragging bodies into neat and tidy rows while arranging the secured prisoners into a group. "There are two more agents in that shop over there," Vivi said. "They're unconscious."

"You fought them off? Then you saw that they aren't acting normal," Falafra said. 

She nodded. 

"It's like they're under a spell." 

"But it's not magic," Vivi walked over to one of the bodies and knelt down. She willed herself to keep from trembling as she brushed back the dead man's long hair. "It's not magic at all."

====================

One of Bracken's men stuck his head into the tent. "The scouts are back."

And after listening to their report, Bracken's pleasant mood evaporated. Kohza, he reflected ominously, was too lucky for his own damn good. 

He wouldn't even be here now had Kohza followed _his_ plans; they would have taken over the country a year ago. But only when an entire city was destroyed did their so-called Leader act and when he did act, it was a half-effort, leaving rebels behind and saying it was strategy. Well Bracken knew strategy – overwhelming force and power won.

Then again there was something to be said for cunning. A little distraction over here, an attack on this side while a small group of loyal friends slipped past the nomads and ever closer to their objective… 

He didn't feel bad about using the agents as fodder. Their treachery was far worse than Kohza's cowardice. They had to be punished some way and he didn't believe in Marine justice; it was too soft. This felt more complete; the men were helping the revolution they had tried to sabotage. If what was left of the entire organization became target practice for the nomads, then that was perfectly fine with him. 

Acceptable losses; yet another thing Kohza hadn't been able to face. You didn't start a war if you weren't willing to pay the price. 

Bracken frowned to himself.

"Something wrong, sir?"

"What? No. You still here? Go get something to eat." Bracken shook his head again to clear the fog. Had he eaten? "Wait, I'll come with you."

Yes, Bracken thought, as he strode across the sands, he was willing to pay the price. He didn't like it, but there it was. That's what the Water of Life required and with that artifact, he could topple the monarchy and set Alabasta up as a democracy of the people. A democracy that did not have to suffer to listen to the words of a decrepit old fool and his daughter, nor pretend that all was well and wonderful in the sandy kingdom.

Kohza had believed in that dream once – or pretended he'd had. Bracken had admired the guy for telling them all to stop thinking of Cobra as their king and to think of him as a man. Kings were gods. Men were dust in the end. But Kohza had thrown his convictions to the wind as soon as the princess had shown up.

Now they were both out here in the desert – away from the safety of Yuba and the capital. That could make things interesting.

He sent the other rebel ahead. His partner needed to know about this. 

He'd been surprised to find that there was someone who hated the princess almost as much as he hated Kohza. He strode past the guards at the entrance of the tent and threw the flap open. "Hey kid. What're you up to?"

"Eating." Her solemn expression unfixed itself from the food in front of her and latched onto him. Then she asked, like she always did, "Would you like a _senbei_?"

__

A/Ns: Falafra is the Suna Suna Clan member who lost his arm saving Kohza. He's the really big guy standing next to Kohza when the kid tries to join the rebellion in case that helps. 

The slashers that Vivi is using are her string ones from Whiskey Peak and not the linked chains that she uses later in Alabasta.


	17. Family

Chapter 17 – Family 

Bracken waved her off. "I'm gonna have whatever's on the pot outside. Thanks anyway." 

She lowered the cracker. This one didn't like senbei or Earl Grey. He liked to drink coffee, which she found much too bitter and dark. She missed Mr. 3's Earl Grey.

She just missed Mr. 3. Period.

"Is everything all right?" he asked. 

He was always asking that. It was strange but nice. No one used to ask her that, not even Mr. 3. She imagined it was because they knew she was all right. She was very good at all right. "I'll need more red soon."

"I'll be sure to have some for you."

Bracken was nice. And he'd said he would help her get revenge on Miss Wednesday. That was very nice.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked.

"Nothing." 

Yes, he never had any good news. 

"Hey, don't look like that. He's probably lying low. Don't fret, kid."

He always called her 'kid.' It was interesting. No one ever gave her a nickname or called her a little girl or treated her like one after they got to know her. 

That wasn't completely true. Miss All-Sunday sometimes had. The vice-president had once told her a story of a different little girl who knew how to do strange things. That little girl's name had been Robin. She always got into trouble too when she did her strange things. Robin had interesting adventures and eventually grew up. Miss All-Sunday had called her a fine upstanding young woman.

She wanted to be like Robin someday.

Bracken pointed at her paint set which was sitting near her easel. "When are you going to teach me that?"

She went back to her dinner. He knew the answer to that question; she wouldn't teach him a thing until she had some word about Mr. 3.

But could she teach it? What part was _it_? She could show him how to mix the paints and maybe even show him how to throw it right. This new technique though… sometimes she had difficulties at it and had to apply the mark two or three times to get it to work.

She and Mr. 3 had wracked their brains trying to come up with a new method, a better one that couldn't be defeated as easily as it had on Little Garden. So she'd worked on making her strokes smaller and the paints stronger, so that the hypnosis would work better and the charms would be more difficult to remove. A Billions ship had run into them on the way. Mr. 3 had decided that she could try her new techniques on them. By the time they'd reached Nanohana, she'd been doing pretty well.

Then Mr. 3 had left her, telling her to wait on the ship until he came back. She had waited, for a long time, but he never did. 

She didn't say any of that though. She shrugged and picked up another cracker. "Sometime."

If Bracken was put off, he didn't show it. "Well, I have some interesting news for you, kid. Wait till you hear who our neighbors are."

======================

The Baroque Works agents were freed from their hypnosis by destroying the mark painted on their necks. Once they saw the nomads surrounding them, they were quick to answer all questions ask of them. They confirmed Vivi's suspicions; Miss Goldenweek was in Alabasta.

The agents who had escaped the Marine round up found themselves in the midst of a crisis; they were in a country ringed with Marine ships and whose citizens were very upset about the conspiracy that had been uncovered. It had been a very dangerous time until they'd heard about an Officer Agent who'd escaped the arrests. They'd come to her because they hadn't had anywhere else to go, but in true Baroque Works spirit, nothing had appeared to be what it was.

"We were tricked. She's working with the rebels now, but honestly, I don't know anything else. She knows that we're aware of what's happening around us. She and the rebel leader made sure we never overheard anything important before we were sent out."

While some of the nomads prepared to take the prisoners south to Yuba, the four members of the Suna Suna Clan shared their information. Kohza told Falafra about Bracken. Then Vivi described the Mr. 3 pair and their powers. 

It was Falafra's turn. He explained that the incursions by agents had been happening for over two months. The nomads had assumed that it was last desperate act by men and women who didn't know what to do with themselves or who were trying to attack the source of the Sandora. The nomads had been holding them off easily but only recently had Chief Urgano suspected something else. "He went to the capital a few days ago to ask the king for advice."

Vivi couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. That's why the chief had been at the dinner; not for some silly party at all! 

"The chief should be back by now. You can tell him about the Officer Agent" – Falafra's brow furrowed darkly – "and the fact that some of our friends are now our enemies."

The journey to the nomad's camp was begun with haste. There was grumbling among the tribesmen about outsiders being brought along. A few words from Vivi had silent compliance if not approval of Kohza and Eric's presence.

Eric looked back and saw that Vivi and the man whose hand she'd almost sliced off were talking earnestly. "I guess I should have paid attention to language study in school."

Kohza shouldered his rifle and earned a few suspicious looks from the nomads around them. "I have a feeling knowing how to speak the language isn't all of it."

Falafra nodded. "Vivi is family. The queen was part of the tribe."

"And why do they listen to you?" Kohza asked. His voice was even, but the two rebels had been around their Leader long enough to know the tone.

"Yeah. About that." Falafra pushed his headdress off his brow. "Well, Urgano needed someone who knew the rebels and was familiar with Baroque Works."

"You said you were from Caskita."

"That's where I grew up. But my mother's a nomad. It's a long story."

"Your people are good at stories," Kohza said sharply.

The ex-rebel gazed at the horizon. "They're not quite 'my people' in case you didn't notice."

The nomads did seem to bear Falafra some kind of grudge. "Still I wish you would have told me before."

The big man shrugged. "You weren't asking for resumes when I joined the Rebellion and I didn't see that it was anyone's business."

It was true. Kohza hadn't been too picky about membership. He'd just wanted people who were willing to die to stop to the dying.

"But if you're wondering about where my loyalty lay … "

"I never doubted you. Not once." Kohza said quickly. How could he? Falafra had saved his life at a very great price. 

Falafra ignored him and said, "My loyalty is with my family. And the Clan is part of that."

The declaration now had a new and powerful meaning. Maybe the story about the nomad who'd fought his way through a sandstorm just to punch the guy who'd insulted his cousin was exaggerated but it made its point. 

But if Falafra was part of the tribe then … how much did Urgano know? Was that why the old man had been so pleasant at the palace? 

Soon it was too hot to talk. The group kept up their steady but brisk pace until they reached a collection of tents together where the sand and the scrub became about even before the ground swelled into hills and mountains. Falafra explained that this was the intermediate camp that they used to get more supplies quickly and then return to the desert. The group stopped, filled their canteens and started climbing the path that climbed up.

They hiked behind the hills and in the mountains proper. After a few hours they came across a small tent sitting next to the path. A man came out of it and approached one of the nomads. After a few moments the man made like a spot-billed duck and dashed off.

"The runner will tell everyone we're coming," Falafra said. "Considering who's here, I think the entire camp is going to show up."

Eric dusted off his jacket with exaggeration. "I'll get ready for the autograph requests."

They reached the peak of another mountain. When Vivi gazed into the vale below, she gasped. She had never seen so many nomads in one place. They were spread out over the mountains of the kingdom usually and only came together for a few important festivals. 

There were a few people to greet them at the he group of warriors slowly picked up more and more spectators in their wake. Even though Kohza couldn't understand the language, he heard Vivi's name being passed through the crowd. For once he was glad that Vivi's star eclipsed them all. If Urgano was any indication, he didn't think they were going to greet him with much enthusiasm.

The group stopped abruptly and a general silence descended.

"Is Vivi really here?" A young woman with long dark hair danced through the crowd. "Vivi! It _is_ you!"

"Alabina?" 

The young woman grasped her hand tightly "Oh, Vivi, it's _horrible_. We're been here for almost two whole weeks."

"Oh no." The nomads stood back and allowed a handsome young man to step forward. He dropped a kiss on Vivi's forehead. "Excuse her, cousin."

Alabina tossed her dark mane off her shoulder. "It's fine for you, Panchai. Father gives you things to do. I have to stay here and sit. And I don't think – "

He leaned closer and whispered in Vivi's ear. "Better yet. Ignore her."

Vivi was flustered by the attention from Chief Urgano's children. She hadn't seen Alabina since her visits years ago and she hadn't known Panchai very well since he had always been out with the men in the mountains. 

She retreated to the safety of etiquette and introduced them to Eric and Kohza. Panchai's expression hardened slightly when she said Kohza's name. She noticed it and knew that Kohza had too.

Panchai turned back to Vivi and said, "Come. My father has heard of your arrival. He's waiting for you."

Alabina slipped her arm through Vivi's and said in her native tongue, "All the girls want to see you! They're very excited to meet you and your friends! Is it true that they're rebels like Falafra?"

"Um, yes. That's going to be alright, isn't it?" Vivi wouldn't abandon her friends, but she didn't want to make a scene if she didn't have to.

"Of course, silly! The girls are going to _love_ them!"

Vivi had forgotten how emphatic Alabina could be. She looked for Panchai to get his opinion but he was already gone. 

The approach to Urgano's tent was getting more and more difficult as the nomads poured out of their tents to see the returning young men who'd been out on patrol and to get a glimpse of their princess. 

Alabina squeezed Vivi's arm. "Look, everyone! It's Vivi!" 

A group of young women hovered at the edge of the crowd. They flocked around her, playing with her hair and commenting about the state of her clothes. Vivi tried to escape when they started making beauty plans. She looked for help and saw Kohza and Eric on the edge of the crowd, laughing at her.

"Let me introduce you to my friends!" Vivi said desperately, gesturing at the boys. Kohza shook his head 'no, no' but it was too late. One of the girls took a tentative step closer. 

"Are those the rebels?"

Vivi nodded.

"Oh my…"

The group of girls surrounded them and begin speaking all at once. Vivi laughed. She hadn't remembered the girls being so forward. They were taking turns trying on Eric's hat and one had Kohza's glasses perched on her nose and asking so many questions. Ha, Vivi thought. That's what you get for making fun of me.

"Can we get you anything?" 

"To drink?"

"To eat?"

"Or anything else?"

Vivi's smile became tight. It was odd to see girls act so...enthusiastic. Okame never acted like this. Nami certainly never had. In fact, the only person Vivi could recall that ever acted like this was Sanji. So why weren't the guys getting exasperated like Nami had? 

From the way the girls were behaving, it was like the guys were as exotic as ice cream. In fact, some of the girls were looking at them like they _were_ ice cream.

Vivi's smile became tighter still when she saw Kohza laugh at the antics of the girl with his glasses. A sentence broke through the muddy surface of her memory. 

__

Some new tart.

A familiar nuzzle at waist level interrupted her thoughts. "Carue? How did you get here?"

The spot-billed duck quacked urgently and pushed her towards the crowd and into the camp. 

"Carue, what's going on? Why are you here?" 

"Vivi!"

Her blood froze. 

"Vivi!"

She pushed through the nomads and found the person she was looking for. Vivi threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He crushed her back. 

"You're alive! You're alive, Mr. 9!"

==========

__

A/Ns: Thanks for all the support everyone! I hope the influx of new character introduction and old character re-introduction hasn't confused anyone too much. I tried to stay true to the spirit of Miss Goldenweek but it's quite difficult considering she does so little during Little Garden – talking wise that is. I hope everyone can deal with my version of her. Finally, the use of "Family" in the title is a blatant rip-off of the song. I'm not such a big fan of making titles for chapters anyway. 


	18. The Newest Member of the Royal Guard

The Newest Member of the Royal Guard

When news of the princess' arrival into camp had reached the planning session being conducted in the chief's tent, a member of Pell's company had leaped up from his place on the floor and ran out.

"Ah, youth. I wish I were still that fast," Urgano said politely. Pell had made a quick remark about the need to maintain discipline in the ranks then ordered the rest of the men to find their newest member.

Igaram had believed their story, that they had come to Alabasta because they didn't know what else to do with themselves, but he wouldn't risk the possibility of ulterior motives. If they had any additional scheme, separation would keep them from accomplishing it. So Miss Monday had remained with Igaram and Chaka, while Pell had brought Mr. 9 with him to the nomads.

The plan had never included the princess showing up.

The guards scattered in different directions and Pell threaded himself into the mass of people. The odds favored him finding the runaway recruit first. Chaka sometimes joked about 'eagle eyes' but the Devil Fruit didn't draw a line at form. He saw things that others never did, just like Chaka heard things he never could. 

This being as it was, he couldn't help but notice a man drawing back slightly when he brushed by or that while a mother craned to see what was happening at the front of the crowd, her child hid its face in her skirts.

He should have expected as much from a group that made their living telling tales and guarding legends, he thought dismally. The people needed to quit believing their own stories.

"You're alive! You're alive, Mr. 9!" cried a familiar voice.

The nomads fairly threw themselves out of the way when Pell pushed his way to the front of the press of people. He ignored Vivi's astonished exclamation when he appeared at her side. He was intent on one thing, which was getting his aide out of sight. He grasped his charge's arm tightly and made the man wince in pain. Pell said to the princess, "Perhaps our tent would be a better place to reacquaint." 

He didn't wait for an answer. Counting on the crowd to give him a path, he led his 'aide' right back into the tent Urgano had presented for their use when they had arrived.

Carue and the princess followed them inside. Pell realized that she had not smiled this frankly for quite a long time. She embraced the man again, wrapping him in her dusty travel cloak. "How did you get here? When did you arrive? Oh, I really don't care. I just missed you so much!"

"Me too."

She pulled away and cried triumphantly. "I knew I saw you in Nanohana!"

He snapped his fingers. "Then that was you who was chasing me! Miss Monday said I was being – "

"Miss Monday is here too?"

"At the palace," Pell said shortly. 

"With Igarapp…excuse me. With Igaram. _And_ Terracotta." The man's eyes crinkled with amusement and he mimed removing a hat and placing it over his heart. "Poor Igaram. We knew him well."

Vivi's hand flew to her mouth as she imagined the first meeting between the two women. "Mr. 9 – "

"Do not call him that, Princess Vivi." Pell said sharply. "Not even among friends. Chief Urgano is under the impression that he is my aide."

He felt no need to explain further; even at a young age, the princess had been politically aware. She knew the nomads' ways well enough to realize that they would not welcome a Baroque Works agent, former or otherwise, into the middle of their war camp. 

"Aide? Then you're a member of the guard now?" She looked at Pell for confirmation.

'Burden' would have been a more accurate term, but he nodded anyway.

"That's wonderful, Mr. – " She tripped over the old codename. "Who am I congratulating?"

The former Mr. 9 stared at his shoes. His lips may or may not have moved.

"What was that?"

He raised his voice a fraction. 

"Your name's _Roger_?" 

"No. Of course not. But I can't use my real name because of previous things. Previous before Baro – Whiskey Peak. You're laughing at me!" he said hotly.

"It's a good name," she reassured.

"Don't lie. It's not," he muttered. "Igaram thought it was a wonderful joke. I think he's getting revenge for me breaking my promise about not coming to Alabasta."

That slip was no accident. Pell shot a sharp look at his charge, but Roger ignored it. 

Vivi hadn't missed what he said. "Igaram made you promise _not_ to come to Alabasta?"

Roger nodded mutely.

"When did he – " Vivi's eyes flickered angrily. "I changed my mind. I do care. I want to know. Tell me everything."

==============

__

Dead people didn't hurt this much. Then he remembered.

"Miss Wednesday!" He struggled to sit up.

"She's gone."

"Mr. 8?" 

"Don't call me that. And be quiet. Miss Ma-Ma…" Iggarappoi's stutter turned into a racking cough. When he recovered, he said, "Miss Monday is still asleep."

He told the raging pain in his head that it would have to wait. "Is Miss Wednesday safe? What happened with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day?"

He didn't believe a word. Those stupid pirates couldn't have defeated the Mr. 5 pair. Iggarappoi couldn't have let Miss Wednesday go with them. And though it was easy to believe what Miss All-Sunday had done to the boat, it was hard to get his head around what happened afterwards - waves with fingers, passing Iggarappoi along until he was brought to the shore. 

"Why would Miss All-Sunday try to kill you and then save you?"

He smiled darkly. "This organization thrives on deceit and lies. Who knows what her plans are?"

"Do you think she's – "

"Her motives don't concern me." The man stood up. 

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"To find Miss Wednesday?"

"I'm going to stop Mr. 0 from destroying my country."

"I'll go with you!" 

"Be quiet, boy." Iggarappoi growled. Miss Monday stirred in her sleep and he waited for her to settle. "No, you won't. I am not waiting for you to heal and she still needs care."

"You can't tell me – " The man loomed over him and his face stopped his brave words. Iggarappoi looked like he could and would. 

His boss went towards the door. He watched as the last line in the thread that held his life together walked away.

"Did you ever believe? In Utopia?" he blurted out desperately. Utopia had been a very important part of his life. Knowing that what he was did would aid a greater purpose had made it a little easier to do the very hard things.

"I didn't have to believe," Iggarappoi said. "I already knew where Utopia was."

He grasped at straws, trying to find new meaning. "Please! I want to help Miss Wednesday, too."

The other man paused at the door. "Then stay with Miss Monday until she recovers. After that, leave this island and take advantage of the chance you have. Start a new life and put Miss Wednesday out of your head forever. That is the best way to help her."

His temper flared again. "You're want me to abandon my partner!" 

"She was never your 'partner.' She used you and this organization to help the people that really mattered to her." Iggarappoi's voice lowered. "Don't you see? You'll only make it harder on her if you try to stay in her life. Promise me you won't try to see her again."

He slumped back onto his pillow. He was too tired to fight right now. "I promise." 

Then Iggarappoi left. He listened until the steps faded away and the room was silent, except for when Miss Monday murmured in her sleep. He stared at the dark ceiling and started making plans.

His conscience hadn't even twinged when he'd lied. After all, Iggarappoi knew what Baroque Works was about and old habits died hard.

===============

"When Miss Monday recovered, we decided to come here. It took us a long time but we made it." He beamed proudly. Vivi didn't smile back though. "What's wrong?" 

"Igaram never said a word to me." Carue cooed gently and leaned up against his mistress to ease her agitation. Her hands were wringing the cloth of her cloak in what was probably a good imitation of what she wanted to do to the captain of the guard. "How _dare_ he not tell me you were alive!"

"I understand," Roger said hastily. "He was thinking about you because you're a princess and I'm me and that I might come and screw everything up – "

"That could never happen. You being here is a wonderful thing." She stopped murdering her cloak and took his hand. "My life always has room for friends. No matter who they are or what they've been."

Pell cleared his throat pointedly. "Perhaps, now that we have heard his story, you'd like to tell yours, Princess Vivi?"

The note of accusation in Roger's voice bordered just on insubordination. "Yeah! How come you're here? They said I wouldn't see you until I got back to the palace." 

The princess stood up. "Chief Urgano needs to hear it too. Kohza, Eric, and I have discovered some information about Baroque Works and the rebels."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Let's go find the chief," Roger declared. Carue quacked in agreement.

Pell followed, filing away into his mind the look on Roger's face when the princess had mentioned Kohza and Eric.

======

__

A/N: There may be more fleshing out of the ex - Mr. 9's history in the future. I hope this was palatable for everyone. Blame Oda. It's his fault for making up great characters and then just leaving them around for fans to do whatever they want with. 

I forgot to mention that from the previous chapter, the name Alabina comes from the band Alabina and Panchai is the family name of one of the members of Gipsy Kings. It's my silly homage to two musical influences for this story.


	19. The Chief and His Son

Chapter 19 – The Chief and his Son

Kohza plucked his glasses back from the girls who were playing with them. 

And when he put them on, he concluded that they were broken.

Because he knew he was not seeing this. 

Vivi was clinging to some guy like moss on a rock and asking, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" 

Then Pell swooped in from somewhere and led the man and Vivi away. Kohza tried to follow but the press of girls around him was too tight and the crowd swallowed them before he could get by.

A hand snaked out; Kohza was blind again.

Pell is here. So that must have been someone Vivi knew from the palace. 

Though how Vivi knew someone that well when she hadn't been at the palace for the past couple of years was beyond him. Reason jumped in before he could take that thought much further. _Igaram disappeared with Vivi. Maybe there were others. _

The girls around him blurred together, flashing smiles and flashes of skin between veils. There was too much perfume in the air; it reminded him of Nanohana and the days when he'd had to venture into the city hidden in robes, in the company of dancers. The girls had served their purpose then, taking the attention away from him and his companions. No one could resist a pretty girl in little clothing.

Not Eric certainly. Kohza glanced over his shoulder. His friend was happy to allow a young woman to play with the collection of medals decorating his chest. Kohza thought he caught a glimpse of Falafra smiling broadly in the midst of another flock of girls.

His friends must have been too preoccupied with the pretty faces in front of them to have seen Vivi leave.

Suddenly Kohza's glasses were slipped into his hand and the girls melted into the edges of the silent crowd.

A way was cleared for Chief Urgano and a small honor guard. Panchai was standing beside his father. A smug smile told Kohza all he needed to know.

Eric and Falafra were at his side, abandoned by their admirers. Panchai motioned sharply and the honor guard fell in around the three of them.

"Where's Vivi?" Eric whispered.

"With Pell."

A guard brushed his cloak. It was the guy from Rainbase, the one who had been so determined to send him off - permanently. The boy flashed a grin and laid his hand on the hilt of the knife stuffed in his belt. Kohza smiled back with his teeth, a wordless challenge. 

"Kohza of Yuba." Each syllable dripped with venom. Urgano stepped forward; his simple robes were a reassuring shade of blood red. This was not the genteel man who had eaten dinner at the palace but a man prepared for war. 

"This is not surprising. A rebel leader and his friends show up just as we are attacked by enemies of the kingdom." 

Kohza knew bait when he saw it; he ignored it. "We have information about the man leading them. There's a girl too that Vivi knows - "

Urgano's eyes narrowed. "You are too dangerous by half to be walking free, but the princess is as maudlin as her father is. You've pulled the wool over her eyes well and good."

Falafra started to speak but Urgano silenced him with a look. "Remember your place here, Falafra. While you're on tribal grounds, you are beholden to only one chief. And that is _me_."

His eyes flicked back to Kohza. "The presence of the princess is the only thing that has kept you alive this long. You bear the burden now; why should I let you live?"

Eric was coiled on his left and Falafra, for all his appearance of slowness, was drawn like a bowstring. But Kohza waited for Urgano to continue.

Then the air ripped apart. The report echoed in the canyon and it did not fade away. Rocks ran down the cliff side like water and nomads began flowing away as fast as they could, taking only camels and horses with them.

Urgano held fast and shouted orders while the rest of his people ran to safety. The chief threw the three rebels a final poisonous glance then was swept away with his guards.

Panchai and three of the guards were in front of them. "Father says you are to stay with me."

Then, ignoring the organized chaos around them, he began to converse. "So you are the Leader? From how Falafra described you, I'd thought you'd be - "

"Taller?" Kohza knew he could be into the crowd before the son could stop him. But what about Falafra and Eric?

Panchai smiled. "I see what you're thinking. You wish to leave and without my father's permission. That's very rude."

"It didn't even cross my mind," Kohza replied.

The son stared. Then he shrugged. "Pity. I was hoping for a dramatic fight."

Kohza wondered if Panchai having a problem with his second language - because he wasn't making any sense.

The son smiled. "The stories! I can't become chief of the nomads without one. I am in desperate need of a good story to tell." 

Panchai crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, Mr. Leader of Yuba, are you going to explain how we may assist you? Or do I have to hit myself in the face and _make_ you escape?"


	20. Swords, Slashers, and Clubs

Chapter 20 – Swords, Slashers, and Clubs

When the explosion echoed through the valley, the Alabasta retinue fell into formation around their only concern, the princess. Before she could protest, Pell lifted Vivi and put her on Carue's back. The duck was motionless until the exact moment Vivi found her seat, then Carue streamed through the crowd, taking advantage of every opening in front of him. Pell, Roger, and the other guards from the palace swept behind him. They ran until the throng slowed and finally stopped beyond the reach of any landslide.

"Flank the rubble and search for saboteurs. I'll scout ahead," Pell commanded. As the guards turned towards the direction of the explosion, Pell gave his last order. "Princess Vivi. Roger. Find the chief and stay with him."

Roger nodded. "Will do."

Then Pell was gone, a shadow against the sun. 

"Of course we didn't agree to _what_ we'd do," Roger added as he watched Pell fly off. He cocked his head at his old partner. "Explosions in the middle of nowhere, chaos and destruction. It's all very straightforward but…"

Vivi held out her hand and helped Roger onto Carue's back. "Let's find the real target of this raid," she said.

Carue took off and Vivi directed him to the back of the valley. That's where the nomads would keep their extra weapons and their supplies. That's where the agents would be.

She held on tightly. Carue hadn't raced this fast for months - three months exactly.

"Just like old times. Eh, Miss - " Roger clutched at the saddle when Carue skidded around a corner.

Like old times? Not quite. For one thing her slashers had been much easier to get to, she thought. She would have to use the set that doubled as her belt.

A shout by her ear. "There!"

The cloaked and hooded shapes, like a party of beekeepers, were smashing the stocks of guns, breaking arrow shafts in their hands, and muddying the sands as they poured out barrels of water. The nomads who had been guarding this area were lying on the ground, a darker mud around them.

Dull eyes regarded Carue as he raced forward. His claws raked the closest agent and knocked the man off balance. Vivi's slashers hummed through the air. Lapis lazuli and tempered metal wrapped around the man's neck; she pulled hard, throwing him into the ground.

Roger leapt into the agents and went for a pile of weapons. He tore apart a crossbow and the heavy wood stock that was left became an impromptu club. He adjusted his grip as the agents' internal orders adjusted to the situation. "Time for batting practice." 

"No!" Vivi cried as a slasher tangled itself around another agent's legs, tripping him up.

"You're saying I can't hit them?"

"They're under hypnosis. They can't help it!" Carue sat on the agent while the slashers' arcs kept another two agents away. 

Roger blocked a sword with the edge of the stock. "I'll bunt then."

One of the agents picked up a water barrel and threw it at Vivi. She dove, tumbled into a passable roll, and felt the air above her cut by another agent's sword. No time for sighs of relief; her move had brought her closer to the agents, who were even now crowding around her. The slashers were out again, but without distance, she couldn't use them.

The agents surrounding her were flung aside. "Go Carue!" Roger cried. The duck ran through the opening and Vivi swung herself onto his back. She had grand plans of getting Roger, finding Pell, warning the nomads - 

But in the midst of a fight, Carue could and would get flustered. He ran full tilt into a tent.

She heard Roger cry, "Miss Wednesday!" and then the heavy cloth muffled everything.

===============================

Panchi gathered followers in his wake as the rebels and nomads pushed their way through the crowd. Their group made better progress as the crowds thinned and soon they were running.

"You're sure about this?" Panchai asked Kohza.

Kohza jumped over the ropes that grounded a tent in the sand. "It's what I'd do." 

"Excellent! What _you_ would do! And how do you decide things of that nature? We're going to have to talk - " A wild ululation tore through the crowd. Panchai bellowed a phrase in his native tongue and sprinted ahead; the nomads around him screamed just as fiercely. Kohza repeated it, not knowing what it meant, but liking what it found inside him.

The swell of rushing nomads crashed against the agents. Kohza caught a glimpse of a man behind the agents, fighting them from the opposite side, before the melee began.

Then there was no thinking.

A block - that was for three months recovering in Yuba. 

A foot in the stomach - that was for all the cities that were destroyed, not by drought but by sabotage. 

A feint - that was for two years, working together like brothers. 

A follow through - that was for the lies. 

The sword entered flesh, slowed, slipped through - that was for being such a _fool_.

The dullness in the agent's eyes faded, leaving a clear understanding of what happened. He fell dead.

Kohza had forgotten that these men had no control over themselves, that somewhere inside they were watching their bodies act under some other volition. 

Panchai was an arm's length away, his sword arcing upwards. Kohza pulled the agent away from the man's strike and threw the enemy to the ground out of harm's way.

"What are you doing?" The end of Panchai's sword flickered between Kohza and the agent. Without a word, Kohza took a handful of sand and rubbed it into the skin of the agent's neck. The dullness in the man's eyes disappeared and his weapons slipped from his hands. With his faculties restored, the agent began begging for his life. 

Kohza pointed at his own neck and said, "Don't kill them; destroy the symbol."

And while Panchai shouted new orders, Kohza fought towards the knot of agents that were standing over the spot where the man had disappeared. 

A shadow fell across his right; he swung his sword and a nomad ducked - the same nomad who had been eager to leave him dead at Rainbase. Maybe it was the look in Kohza's eyes, or the fact they were in the midst of pitched battle, but the grinner lost his smile and assured him, "Same side now."

Not his first choice for a fighting partner, but he'd do. Kohza motioned at to the group ahead of them. "They've got someone back there." 

The grinner was off, clearing a path through the fight with jubilant ferocity. They were at and then through the agents, now on the other side and protecting the man who'd fallen, giving him room to stand up again.

"You've got a sword!" The man grabbed Kohza by the coat, pulling him behind him. "Get them out!"

Kohza realized that they weren't standing on a tarp covering supplies, but on a tent. A lump squirmed in the material of the fallen canvas.

"We're in the middle of something now so they're going to have to - " Kohza recognized the shock of red hair. This was the guard from before; the one who'd left with - "Vivi!"

There was a wet crunch when the guard smashed an agent in the face. "Yeah. And I can't cut her out with this!" He shook the bloody piece of wood before leaping at the next enemy.

Kohza stabbed his sword into the oiled canvas; leftover gore gathering at the puncture. The edge of a flat yellow beak pushed through, twisting from side to side, until the fabric tore away. Carue erupted from the opening, kicking himself free of the tent. Then a dusty white hand reached out. Kohza took it in his own and pulled her up.

"Leader! You read my mind." Her smile, a strange sight in the middle of pitched fighting, faded. "But you're covered in blood!"

There was a pained cry behind him and something dark passed through her eyes. She was still for just a moment, then the slashers flicked out. Kohza turned and an agent screamed; clutching at his neck. 

The guard held up his bat, his pinkie finger stuck out like he was sipping tea. "Nice shot."

She smiled again; this one was perfect for the battlefield. The nomads hadn't left very many targets for Vivi, but she made very short work of the few there were.

They gathered and surrounded the defeated agents to take them back to Panchai's father. Panchai insisted that the princess lead the way through the camp while he and the rebels followed behind her but she wouldn't lead anything until she was sure her friends alright. Eric and Falafra were unharmed, Kohza reassured her that the blood wasn't his own, and the guard refused to let her look at the cut on his arm, insisting it was nothing.

Eric turned to the guard and held out his hand. "Good work..."

Vivi stepped in to make introductions. "This is Roger. He's in the royal guard as Pell's aide. And this is Eric, Falafra, and Leader."

The guard turned, raking his eyes over Kohza. "Thanks for the help."

The friendly tone didn't match the eyes. 

Panchai stepped over to them and insisted that they go. The group started back to the main camp with Vivi and Carue in the lead.

Kohza walked silently next to Falafra, going over the fight in his mind. Somewhere in the midst of the prisoners, there were five agents holding the ends of their sleeves or scarves at their neck to staunch the blood. The slashers had marred the hypnotist's symbol and left stinging reminders of its presence. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Vivi's smile - the second one.

"What's he so excited about?" Eric asked as he brushed the dirt from his medals. The chief's son was speaking in a low, quick voice with his friends.

Falafra answered. "A battle in the main camp and he led the assault."

"His first big fight?"

"Not quite. It's going to make good story for later."

Eric shook his head. "Falafra. Your people are so strange."

"Tell me about it."

Kohza spoke up. "They're whispering about something behind us."

Falafra listened for a moment. "Talking about Vivi. Surprised she turned up in the middle of the fight."

"It doesn't sound like surprise."

"Okay. Awed then." Falafra's mouth set in a line. "I'll have to explain later."

Chief Urgano and Pell were coming to meet them; the warriors of the tribe and the royal guard behind them. Panchai broke away from the group and strode ahead of Vivi to meet his father. They spoke rapidly.

Pell looked more worried than angry but Roger still turned white. "He's not happy," Roger muttered.

"Here's what you tell him." Vivi whispered into his ear.

Roger didn't look comforted. "If by 'penitent,' you meant 'scared,' then yeah, I can definitely act like that." 

Vivi hushed him as Pell approached. "Why didn't you find the chief? What happened after I left?"

Roger squirmed under his gaze. "Carue was off before I could stop him. I'll be faster next time."

Vivi stared at the ground and bit her lip, faking contrition. She and Roger had lied their way out of punishments before. And she was surprised to find that she didn't feel bad, not if she were doing it for Roger.

Pell looked unconvinced, but was distracted when Chief Urgano was approached the group. He stood in front of Vivi and took her hands in his.

"Princess Vivi, you have fought an enemy, assisting my people and our purpose. That makes the bond between us more than liege and chief. This reaffirms our kinship and makes us more than family." His eyes rested on Kohza, Eric, and Roger, then swept to Pell and the guards. "It is a custom that extends to all of you."

Vivi bowed, the court manners looking out of place when she was still dressed in her dirty traveling clothes. "You do us a great honor."

The air was filled with cries welcoming the princess, the rebels and the royal guards as members of the northern tribes.


	21. Memento Mori

Memento Mori

The tubes of color were spread in front of her. It seemed like mixing was all she ever did lately, but that could be a good thing. Sometimes an artist needed to get away from her art. This gave the artist time to consider other influences and gain a new perspective.

Today she had not participated in the art. She had merely observed from a place of safety. She had not been seen by the falcon from the palace. Artists observe the subject of their work. It did not work the other way around.

She had watched ants in a different time. They had marched right over the still warm wax and then they were trapped, feet-first, and left to starve to death. They never saw the danger, though it was right in front of their faces. Mr. 3 had said it was because ants were too small to see the big picture.

Exactly.

There was a warm hand on her shoulder. "Did you hear me, kid?"

She hadn't, she'd been thinking of Mr. 3. She turned to look at him. "Did you find everyone you were looking for?"

Bracken smiled. "And how. It'll begin soon."

She nodded and began to clean her brushes. Even though there was an abundance of camel hair in the country, an artist did not treat her tools lightly. And they had been a gift too.

"You got everything you need?"

There it was again. Concern. The rest of the camp had no concern for her; they were always watching her hands as if waiting for the quick draw, even though they were the ones with the guns and knives, not her.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Do you have enough tea? Got your crackers?"

She nodded silently. Bracken juggled his rifle so that he could shove a hand into his pocket. "Picked this up. Thought you might like it."

He dropped it into her lap; it was an intricate bracelet of turquoise and worked silver.

"It's beautiful." She only rarely said that; of sunsets or at the end of a particularly good assignment when the wax had finished hardening.

Here was a work of art and_ he_ couldn't see it.

Bracken had been around long to know her silences especially well and crouched beside her.

"Hey, kid. We'll find out the truth; one way or the other." Bracken's jaw tightened. "You'll talk to whoever you want,_ however_ you want, when this is all over."

His hand came up to her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me, okay?"

She nodded. She trusted him. His hate for their enemies was as great as hers.

"I'm gonna go over plans with the others. You call if you need anything."

He left and she began mixing colors again. She wanted something that matched the mood of the camp. What were the colors of revenge? Should they be black and blue and red and purple; a livid bruise?

She reflected that she'd never had the opportunity to paint that. Mr. 3 insisted on preserving things the way they had been at their prime. He didn't think art should be allowed to develop on its own.

But if a piece of meat were left out in the hot sun to spoil; what color would it become?

It was time to change art styles.

She would rid her palette of the pinks and peaches and light browns she had used for skin tones that would last forever. She reached into her satchel and pulled tubes that had been used very little, adding their contents to her palette in spurts and glops. The display of energy was unusual for her; her emotion and energy was usually used as sparingly as these new colors.

That reserve was gone. She had a vision of what her new piece would be and she needed to put all of her passion behind it.

Mr. 3 had said passion was not a substitute for technique, but he wasn't here anymore and the rote repeating of their time was a cheap, poor copy of something that she would never have again. She could only save herself in innovation, in the creative process found in destruction.

She examined her palette. Dessicated brown and rot green and bone white.

These would be the colors of her _memento mori._


End file.
